The Calling
by jediqueen1980
Summary: After the second civil war the U.S. was split into two governments one has embraced religion and the other outlawed. Lewis Johnson isn't happy with the way his life is heading working as a guard for a pow camp. When a prisoner escape Lewis must choose whether to bring the prisoner back to be executed or helping to get him home. This choice changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Calling

By

Tracey M. Sides

Copyright © 2010

Chapter One

Life in Prison

Hoping a change in leadership would help the country overcome the political turmoil it was in at the time, Americans voted into office an atheistic president. Newly elected President Anthony Jasper's first action as the chief executive was to call for a complete separation of religion from the government. He stated that it bred bitterness and hatred, causing nothing but trouble for everyone because no one could agree on what to believe. So in his opinion, there was no point to having any religion at all.

Jasper's administration banned all public references to the Bible. Then he fought hard to get congress to agree to have the Bible banned in the United States. Then a law was passed declaring that anyone who publicly preached, prayed, or read the Bible would be arrested, fined, and possibly imprisoned.

The true Christians would not accept these draconian anti-religious laws. They protested. Angered by the protests, Jasper had all protesters arrested, beaten, and thrown in jail. Then David Grissom started rallying believers, raising an army, with weapons, and faith. This was the beginning of the second U.S. Civil War, which split the country forever.

Sam Wright had grown up in an unstable time in the United States. Political tensions and unrest had been high for as long as he could remember. He joined Grissom's army when he was sixteen. His mom had to sign for him to join, and she did so despite her doubts about him going to war. Both he and his older brother, Jonathan Moore, were determined to fight for what they believed in and willing to die for it. Their mother Mellissa was proud of them and what they stood for, but when they parted she had a strange feeling she would not see one or both of her sons again.

Sam did not see much action during his first year in the army. He stayed on base as the supply clerk in the middle of Kentucky. As time went on the war kept drawing nearer and nearer to the base. By the time the Commanding Officer, General Jamie Grey, realized how dire the situation was, and then started ordering non-essential personnel to evacuate, it was already too late. Jasper's forces had them all surrounded. The only thing the C.O. could do was surrender to save the lives of his men from needless slaughter. The C.O. was taken immediately to an oak tree on the base and was hanged in front of his own people.

Grey's people were then loaded onto the back of trucks and taken to work camps all across the east coast. It was the hand of God that kept Sam and Jonathan together and that none of the prison guards put it together that they were brothers. They had lost their freedom, but not each other, nor had they lost their faith in Jesus Christ. They both worked the fields of the same labor camp in Tennessee. They worked from 4:00 a.m. until 8:00 p.m. They had little to eat or drink and lived in harsh conditions. The barracks the prisoners lived in were dirty, extremely hot in the summer and freezing cold in the winter. When it rained or snowed they were also wet.

The Guards stood over them night and day, with their guns ready to shoot at a moments notice. They would even point and laugh, at the prisoners as they were beating them; for the prisoners had no rights at all and all were thought of as animals. The prisoners who refused to work were taken to the Overseer, Lewis Johnson; and then the overseer would decide what punishment the offender would get.

There were several punishments a prisoner could receive. The pole being the least aggressive and the easiest to endure, the prisoner would be tied to a pole at the chest, waist, wrist, knees, and ankles. The second was the wooden box, seven feet tall, four feet wide, and four feet deep. No light could get in and the prisoner was then restrained by the neck, wrist, and ankles and forced to stand in the upright position for twenty-four hours. The third was flogging; and finally after a prisoner had exhausted the patience of the overseer, they would be hanged, as an example. If a prisoner were to escape, they were hunted down, brought back to the prison and shot, in front of everyone.

Then one day a guard named Carl Watson kept pushing Sam around, and tormenting him. He rode up on his horse and kicked Sam in the back, knocking him to the ground. "Get a move on, Wright, and quit being lazy!"

As Sam got up, he glared at Watson. "I'm working as hard as I can," he yelled back.

"You're lazy, Wright. Maybe you just need an incentive. How would you like to spend the next twenty-four hours in the hot box?"

"Maybe you need to spend some time in it yourself. It could only help your attitude," Sam shot back, and then he returned to work.

This made Carl very angry, so he slammed the butt of his rifle into Sam's ribs, which knocked the boy back onto the ground. Carl laughed when Sam fell. He got off his mount and kicked the boy in the ribs. "Don't you ever glare at me again, boy! You're nothing but an animal, and you don't even have rights! You got that, boy?!"

Sam laid there trying to protect his injured ribs. He had his eyes closed, expecting another hit that did not come. When he opened his eyes, he realized that Carl was fighting with Jonathan. None of the other guards or prisoners did anything to stop the two. Instead, they were all were yelling and encouraging the fighters.

Then one shot of gunfire rang in the air, stopping everyone, including the two combatants. "Knock it off," the man yelled. "All of you get back to work, except you three."

Jonathan helped Sam up and slowly walked to the overseer. Jonathan knew he was in serious trouble, because he had assaulted a guard. But then again he could not allow his brother to beaten to death by a bully.

"Carl, what were you going to do? Beat him to death? The prisoners were all working hard. You had no reason to touch him or anyone else."

"Maybe I didn't, but that one attacked me! And you know what the penalty is for attacking a guard," said Carl as he pointed to the nearest tree.

"You provoked him, Carl, so you got what you deserved. Go, get yourself cleaned up. Take Wright with you, but don't lay another hand on him." Lewis then turned to Jonathan, "I cannot condone any assault against one of my people for any reason. Morgan," Lewis said to another nearby guard. "You take him and tie him to the pole for the rest of the work day."

Lewis Johnson was second in command at the prison, and overseer. He tried to be fair to all the prisoners, as well as strict. He knew what had to be done, but in this case killing the man was not one of them. Carl was mean to all of the prisoners and he'd needed a lesson.

As he walked to the infirmary to talk to the doctor and find out how bad Wright had been hurt. He felt bad, about the boy. Being a prisoner meant harsh treatment, and no mercy for any reason. Lewis hated his job and hated the treatment of the prisoners.

"Lewis! I want to talk to you, now!" Carl yelled as Lewis stopped. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again in front of the prisoners. What were you thinking? Now they'll all think they can get away with assaulting us."

"Don't put me in a position where I have to. What you did was uncalled for. Those men work hard every single day. It's hard enough for them without the abuse that you and everyone else inflicts on them. It has to stop, Carl." Lewis stared at the black eye and busted lip. "That prisoner is being punished, and if it will make you feel any better, he'll be tied to the pole again tomorrow too."

"No, it doesn't make me feel any better, Lewis. He should be hanged for assault."

"No, he won't be hanged. You started beating Wright for no reason at all. Moore could not stand the idea of someone being beaten any more. All he was doing was protecting a friend. End of discussion."

After talking to the doctor, Wright was placed on work restriction for two weeks; while his broken ribs healed. They had been taped and he was released from the infirmary; then escorted to a small cell where he would remain until he had healed.

Jonathan went with the guard without trouble. He was grateful for the mercy he had been shown. When he attacked that guard, it should have meant, an automatic death sentence. Instead, he was taken to the pole, he could endure his punishment. He stood with his back against the pole, placing both hands behind his back, and around the pole. He did not say a word as the guard tied the ropes around his body.

However, as he stood there he started thinking about what needed to be done and how to do it. They needed help, and it did not look as if anyone from Grissom's side knew they were suffering here. Someone had to do something, so it was up to him.

The only question was how? He would have to leave at night to try to get a head start on the guards. He had no idea where he was going to go or where it was safe. They knew nothing of whether Grissom or Jasper was wining this war. They knew no new prisoners were coming to the prison, but they didn't know if the war was over. That was something he needed to find out, and fast in order to help everyone.

Two weeks had gone by and Sam was glad to be out of the small holding cell and back among his friends. He was still wary of Watson and tried his best to avoid the man. There was no sense in opening old wounds again, or so was his thinking. Watson seemed to be avoiding him as well, but noticed the way the man looked at Jonathan. He knew there was a day where the two would confront each other again; and only one would survive. Sam just hoped that Jonathan would be the one to survive.

He went to the fields and worked as fast as he could, and tried hard to keep an eye on Jonathan as much as possible. Sam knew his brother was planning something, but he was unsure of what it was and that bothered him. Jonathan was smart, and very good at covering any tracks he made. For the past two weeks his brother had been unusually quiet, and that too bothered Sam.

Sam had always looked up to his older brother and not just because he was six inches taller than him. Jonathan always looked out for Sam. He never got upset with Sam for following him around or sharing a room as they were growing up. He'd even argued with their mother to allow him to enlist in the military. All because of the love that Jonathan had for him. No matter what, he was Sam's big, loving, bossy, and protective brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Escape

A month had gone by since the altercation with officer Watson had happened; and Jonathan had completed his preparations for an attempt to escape. He had everything he needed. He had a hammer for taking up the floorboards, an old blanket for covering up the razor wire above the fence, and rope with the skeleton of an umbrella to get over a brick wall. He just had to make certain no one else knew he was going to attempt to escape. That way if he were caught he could honestly say he acted alone.

He just hoped and prayed that this would work out and he could get the help that they all desperately needed. He knew that Sam had an idea of what was going to happen, but was smart enough not to ask questions, with anyone around.

He waited for everyone to go to sleep before removing the floorboards; the tunnel he had been working on was complete. He just hoped he wouldn't wake anyone from their sleep or alert the guards to what he was doing. Something told him that someone was watching and waiting; and that someone was Sam.

He raised up to check on his brother to make sure that he was asleep, and was not surprised to see him watching with anticipation. "You need to go to sleep, Sam," said Jonathan. "You don't need to know about what I'm doing."

"Sure I do because I am going with you," Sam said.

"No, you're not going with me. You're staying here for now. I'll come back for you real soon."

Sam looked like he was about to cry, "You want me to stay while you escape? No I can't do that, what if you need me?"

"Listen to me, okay? I need to do this alone because if I'm caught, I'll be the only one killed. I don't think I could stand the thought of you being killed, because of me."

"What if you don't get caught? Then what? You go free while I stay here in prison?"

"No I am going for help. Grissom is going to want to know that some of his people are suffering and dying here. I promise you this, when I make it back, I will come back; and get you and the others." Jonathan placed a hand on his brother's shoulders. "I will come back, but there is something I want you to promise me."

Sam stared at Jonathan, curious despite himself, "What?"

"Sam, if I don't make and get caught…"

"Don't start talking like that," said Sam cutting him off.

"Let me finish. If I don't make it, promise me that you'll pick up where I finish as soon as things quiet down. Please, can you promise me that? They are going to need your help. Promise me."

Sam smiled at his brother. He had complete faith in his abilities. "I promise, Jonathan. Please be careful."

"I always am. Act like nothing is wrong and that you don't know anything."

Sam watched as Jonathan slipped through the small opening in the floor. Once he was sure that Jonathan was not coming back through, he placed the floorboards back in their place. Then laid back down, quietly praying that somehow his brother would make it home.

Sam got up for breakfast just like he did every morning and acted like nothing was amiss, but this day there was. So, far it seemed as if no one had noticed that Jonathan was gone, but then Officer Watson came by. Sam tried hard to ignore the man, praying he wouldn't notice his brother's absence.

"Hey you, come over here!" he demanded.

Sam knew who he was talking to and had no choice but to obey, but he would not look into Watson's eyes, "Yes, sir," he said.

"Have you seen Moore this morning? I haven't, and neither have any of the other officers." Watson seemed to realize that something wasn't right.

Sam thought to himself for a second and knew how much trouble he would get into for lying, but he could not betray his brother. "Um... I think I saw him go into the latrine. Then again I'm not sure." Sam was hoping that he sounded more convincing than he felt.

Watson nodded slowly, "I hope for your sake that you're not covering up for him." Sam gulped and went back to breakfast.

Watson went to the latrine, looking for Moore once more. He stopped and asked some other prisoners there if they had seen Moore, but they all said no. Then it struck Watson that Moore had managed to escape! Watson ran out of the cafeteria and down the hall to Lewis Johnson's office. He didn't even bother to knock as he entered. "Moore, escaped," Carl said breathlessly.

Lewis looked at him with skepticism, "Are you sure about that?"

"I have looked for him all morning, asked around and nobody has seen him."

Shaking his head Lewis got up from his desk, "Round everyone up, and put all the prisoners back in the barracks. Then count all of them again. I want to be sure that one is missing before I have to make a report to the Warden. And search the grounds thoroughly!"

"Yes, sir," said Carl.

It was nearly 12:00 p.m. before they had an accurate count on all the prisoners, and the only one who was missing was Jonathan Moore. The guards had no idea at what time he had slipped through the fence or how he gotten out of the barracks, but Watson had an idea of who really knew the answers to those questions. So, instead of searching with the rest of the guards, Watson cornered Wright, slamming him against the wall of the barracks. "I know you know something about how he escaped; and I know you know about what time. But most importantly, you are going to tell me."

Sam looked at his feet, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You and Moore are so far up each others backsides, it's impossible for you not to know! So, don't give me this bullshit that you don't know," Carl screamed. Then he grabbed Sam by the arm and pushed him over to one of the other guards. "Take him to the pole for now. No one is to come within twenty feet of him, and no water is to be given to him until farther notice."

Jonathan was wondering if the guards had noticed that he was missing. Sure, they had to know by now; those people were not really that dumb. He only hoped they would not derive a conclusion and realize that Sam knew anything. But they probably figured that he did, considering how close the two of them were. He just hoped the punishment was not too severe.

Jonathan was tired. He had been running almost nonstop since he made it past the fence of the prison. He stayed as close to the forest line as he could, hoping that he could remain out of sight. So far, no one seemed to notice him at all. The orange jumpsuit he was wearing did not show up as much, since he rolled in the mud of a creek bank; hoping to dull the color a little. Still, he needed some clothing that would not draw attention to him.

He stood behind a tall tree watching a woman hanging clothes on a line; waiting for her to finish. There were some clothes hanging on that line that looked as is they would fit him. After waiting about ten or fifteen minutes for her to finish, then go back into the house, Jonathan quickly ran to the line and grabbed the clothes. He stopped suddenly, raising his hands, as a gun was placed to the back of his head.

"Okay, son, slowly turn around. I really don't want to shoot you," said the old woman.

Jonathan slowly did as he was told, "I'm sorry, but I really needed the clothes," said Jonathan.

"You must be the prisoner who escaped sometime last night," she said.

Jonathan stood there wondering if he should try to take the gun from her and tie her up. It might be the only way; but something told him not to. Sighing he nodded, "Yes, I did escape from the prison. However, I am just trying to get help for the other prisoners. I have no intention of hurting anyone."

The old woman smiled at him. "That I have no doubt. The Good Lord told me you were coming and told me to hang my husband's old clothes out here for you. I can only tell you this, the War is over, and a treaty was signed. You want to head northwest to Farmington Missouri. It's a military base that belongs to President David Grissom. Maybe he can help you. You need to get moving again. Those people are hot on your tail, change quickly, and bring me your old clothes. I will burn them in that brush pile."

"Thank you. Can I at least get your name before I go," asked Jonathan.

"Mary Stephens. You need to hurry, time's a' running short."

Carl Watson had interrogated Wright, and then tortured him to the point of telling all he knew. In his defense that wasn't much. Now they had a timeline to go by and an idea of how much of a head start he had. They just did not have any idea of which direction he would be going in; and Wright did not know. He smiled at the thought of catching Moore, and this time not even Lewis could help him. It was a death sentence for him, for escaping; and Carl would be the executioner. Oh yes, this was going to be a good day indeed; all because of the embarrassment that man had caused him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaper 3Chapter 3

Jonathan's Execution

He and Officer Norris went searching on horseback through the woods. They both felt it would give better cover for someone who would stand out in prison orange. They both had really good tracking skills, which were never used. Once they came upon the creek, they knew for certain that they were on the right track. They stayed as close to the creek as they could and still remain out of sight. Both men were hoping to get the drop on their quarry.

It was getting dark and both men were starting to lose patience. The more they looked, the less of a trail they found. Carl was starting to gain more and more respect for the man, they were chasing. If for some strange reason this man were to make it to Grissom's territory, it would not bother him so badly for this man would have earned his freedom.

Carl was about to give up this chase and call it a night when something up ahead caught his eye. The movement was that of a person and not of an animal, and Carl was certain of that. He signaled to Norris that they would circle around the person up ahead. Norris nodded that he understood. Slowly and quietly, they made their approach.

"Freeze!" yelled Carl as he parted the shrubs and broke into the clearing.

Jonathan was sitting down, rubbing his right ankle that was starting to swell. He looked up at Carl, never saying a word or moving.

Carl replaced his sidearm, walking toward their runaway prisoner. "Norris, watch him. If he moves, shoot him." The guard went back to his horse to get the rope out of the saddlebag. When he returned, he saw that the man had not moved, accept to raise his hands in surrender. Carl had him to stand, and tied the rope around both hands; then tied the rope to the saddle. As he mounted the horse, he made sure the rope was tight, as he led the recaptured prisoner back to the prison.

Jonathan stumbled several times, due to the sprained ankle. When he stumbled and fell, he would then be dragged several feet before he could regain his footing to walk once more. It hurt, but he did not even care. Right at this moment, he was alive. He only hoped that Sam would succeed where he had failed. It was now up to his brother to finish what he had started.

He walked until he could not walk anymore. As he fell the final time, Carl took pity on him, placing him on the horse. The three of them were all tired and ready to rest.

Once at the prison, Jonathan was placed in the box, still having to stand on his bad ankle. He didn't understand why they didn't just shoot him once they had returned instead of torturing him. He had idea that he was not alone in the box. "Who's there," he asked.

"Sam," the voice said.

"Oh no!" Jonathan said in a desperate cry. "They found out you knew and you didn't tell them?"

"Yeah, I talked, but I didn't tell them anything useful. That's why they put me in here. Are you okay?"

"Yes, for the most part. I twisted my ankle a little bit, and it hurts, but for the moment, I'm alive, but I'm not sure how much longer that will be the case," said Jonathan.

"At least 'til first light, or that's what I heard a couple of the guards saying. Jonathan, I'm so sorry. I am really beginning to hate these people," Sam said crying.

"Sam, don't hate them. They have no idea what they're doing. Please forgive them, and go on with your life. Show them the forgiveness and mercy that our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ has given us. Be the light in this dark world."

"I don't know if I can. What am I going to tell mom? She needs you more than she'll ever need me."

Jonathan sobbed as he heard his brother crying. It was breaking his heart to know that they would never have another day together. They had always been there for one another, even in this prison, and now Sam would be all alone. He wished he had the words to comfort his little brother, but could come up with nothing. So, he started praying, "Lord Jesus, please give Sam the courage to stand in this dark time. Let him be the light of your word. Guide him. Give him the strength that he needs to forgive these people. For without you, my Lord, we are nothing. Let him see these people with your own eyes, and let him love them with your love. In your holy name I pray. A-Men."

Jonathan was overcome with the peace of God and was not afraid to face his own death. He trusted the Lord with all his heart. He knew where he was going, and that was to meet the Lord. Yet, Sam would miss him as well as his mom, until the coming of their Lord.

Sam had somehow fallen asleep during the night and felt somewhat rested. His heart ached as the guards came to release him and Jonathan from the box. They both were led to a small courtyard where the other prisoners were gathered to watch the execution. Jonathan surprisingly was relaxed and at peace. This was something that puzzled Sam, who was all tied up in knots, and it wasn't even his execution. How could Jonathan be so relaxed?

Watson stood in the middle of that same courtyard with a satisfied look on his face. He was about to win the fight with Moore, and then he would regain the respect that he had lost. It surprised him that the man was not scared as he walked to where Carl stood waiting. Carl looked at the Warden and then at Lewis with confusion because of the way Jonathan was acting. Never had he or anyone else at the prison seen such control.

The Warden approached Moore with a smug look on his face before reading the form of execution. "Under my power as Warden, Jonathan Moore, is hereby condemned to death for the following crimes; escape, assault, trying to start an upraising, and for treason against the United States of America. For these crimes, the prisoner is to be executed on this day, March 30 2042; with all of you as witnesses. Does the prisoner have any last words?"

Jonathan closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and remembered what Jesus had said in Luke Chapter 21:10-15 (NKJV) Nation will rise up against nation and kingdom again kingdom. There will be earthquakes in various places, and famine and pestilences, and there will be fearful sights and great signs from heaven. But before these thing, they will lay their hands on you and persecute you, delivering you to the synagogues and prisons. You will be brought before kings and rulers for 'My names sake.' But it will turn out for you as an occasion for testimony. Therefore, settle it in your hearts not to meditate before hand on what you will answer; for I will give you a mouth and wisdom, which all your advisories will not be able to contradict or resist.

Jonathan laughed for a second before answering the Warden and everyone there. "I am glad you think it is in your power to have me killed, Warden. However, I have news for you. You have only the authority that Jesus Christ has given you. If it weren't his will for me to die here, you wouldn't be killing me today. Everything that has transpired is for his glory, and not yours or mine.

I am standing here right now asking all of my fellow prisoners not to hold this act against these people. What I am asking is for you to forgive them for they do not know what they are doing." Jonathan turned to Carl, smiling at him. "Just to let you know, Watson. I don't hold anything against you, at all. Please forgive me for not being a better witness to you. I am so sorry I failed you."

Carl stood there shocked. He was about to kill this man, and all this man wanted from him was forgiveness? Carl gave the Warden a horrified look and was unsure of what to do. "You're asking me for forgiveness?"

"Yes, I am," said Jonathan.

The Warden stood angrily, "Don't just stand there. Carry out the execution. You were the one who wanted to do this."

Carl nodded, and slowly raised his weapon, but as he stood with the pistol pointed at Moore's head, he realized that he couldn't bring himself to kill him. Carl unloaded the handgun and handed it to the Warden with a puzzled expression on his face, and then started walking away. "If you want it done you'll have to do it yourself; I can't," he said, and then the troubled guard left with Lewis Johnson right behind him.

The Warden laughed, "You got to Watson. However, your little speech didn't work on me. Now, get on your knees, son."

Jonathan smiled once more, "Jesus couldn't reach everyone, so I don't expect to either. There's just one other thing, sir. I forgive you," he said, and then he dropped to his knees. He looked once more over to his little brother, "Remember little brother, forgive and love them, and don't seek revenge. I love you, Sam." As he finished the last statement, the warden squeezed the trigger, killing Jonathan.

Sam turned away horrified. His brother and best friend in the whole world lay dead in front of him. He kept hearing the words his brother had spoken a moment before, "forgive them and love them." How could he now not do what was asked of him?

"Take this prisoner to the box and keep a close eye on him. We don't need another one to escape," said the Warden.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lewis' Decision

Lewis Johnson had begun to question his loyalty about six months earlier, after having to witness the execution of a prisoner. That prisoner had not been violent, or even caused the most trouble. The only thing he did was escape and try to get help. The man was a loving person who didn't deserve to die like an animal.

Lewis's job was overseer of the fields, and to make sure every prisoner stayed in line. Any prisoners who didn't, were brought to him for correction. That was the worst part of the job and he hated it. He was also in charge for recapturing any prisoners who escaped. He understood why some of these men would try to escape, and he secretly wished that just once one of them would make it. He tried hard to make things a little better for the prisoners without succeeding.

Lewis had gotten this job because of his father, General Larry Johnson, who was President Anthony Jasper's second in command. His father was one of the hardest men on the planet and followed Jasper's orders without questions. He believed that it took hard acts to keep people, as well as the country stable. General Johnson had once told Lewis he was too soft to be in the military. Therefore, Johnson decided it would be best for his son to work at the prison.

The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his father, but he wasn't cut out for this. Maybe he was too soft, but he still tried to be strict. The mistreatment of the prisoners really bothered him. "This just isn't for me. How can I keep coming in and doing this job? I just hate it," he said to himself. "One of these days I'll be able to leave, and all this will be forgotten." He leaned back in his office chair, and placing both hands over his face. Taking a deep breath, he looked again at the report he was writing for the warden. Five a.m., man was this going to be a long day. A knock at the door tore him away from his thoughts. "Enter."

"Sir, we've had a prison break. Prisoner 4552 has escaped. He is the only one unaccounted for."

Lewis sighed shaking his head, "Get everyone together, and I'll be down in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir," said the guard closing the door behind him.

Lewis leaned forward to pull up the prisoners file:

Sam Wright age: 19

Race: Black

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 185lbs

Born and raised in Kansas City, Missouri. Joined the military at 16 after his mother signed the consent papers.

Brother Jonathan Moore had been executed six months earlier after an escape attempt.

The last part caused his breath to freeze in his chest. "That boy had witnessed his brother's execution?" He said to himself. "No wonder he was making a run for it. How could anyone witness something like that and stay sane?"

If the boy was brought back, he would be killed just like his brother. How would their family ever know what happened to either of them? Lewis stared at the screen. Why did he even care? He didn't owe him or anyone else anything. "Oh yeah, I am real soft," he said to himself. Getting his thoughts together, he went down to the briefing room.

"The subject's name is Sam Wright. He's a black male 19 years old, and very athletic. So expect him to make a long distance in a short amount of time. He is more than likely heading northwest and is from Kansas City, Missouri. We aren't sure what time he escaped, but we are going to try to head him off, so let's get moving."

Sam Wright had been on the run for nearly five hours. He had spent three weeks digging up the floor of the bunkhouse and making a tunnel under the building. During a couple breaks over the past few weeks, he had stolen a lock cutter and hid it in one of the bushes near the back fence. Then he waited, knowing how foggy it got around that time of the year. It would be so foggy you could barely see three feet in front of you, and at that moment, he knew it was the perfect time to make his move.

Sam knew that it was a long way to Farmington, Missouri. He also knew he had to get there. Farmington was one of a few neutral towns left and they would help him get home. The problem was that it was three hundred and twenty-five miles from where he was in Tennessee; and there really was not much hope of getting home without help. Still, he had to try.

Sam did not have any weapons, except his faith and even that was running low. Still, he kept praying and believing. His immediate problems were that he was thirsty and tired, and knew it would be a matter of time before he would mess up. Therefore, he sat on the ground next to a tree to rest for a few minutes.

Leaning back, he started to feel the hopelessness creep over him as well as the tears that had started forming. He angrily wiped them away. "Lord, please hear me," he cried out. "I need help! I can't do this on my own. Please, give me the strength to make it home as well as the ability." After he had finished praying, he got up and started running once more. Knowing that, somehow, he would make it.

Lewis had patrols and government police searching all along the Kentucky-Missouri boarder. Wright's picture had been flashed all over afternoon news. Surely, he would be back in custody before the day was over.

Something, however, kept bugging him. A little voice in the back of his head kept telling him to help the boy. If he helped Wright, the only thing he could do is surrender to Wright's authorities, and he had no idea what they would do to him. Maybe they would just kill him instead of humiliating him before killing him. Then he glanced at Carl Watson, his best friend. Carl was older than Lewis by six months. He was six feet three and weighed 255 lbs. Unlike Lewis who was five feet ten, weighing 185 lbs. The two of them had been friends most of their whole lives.

Carl had blond hair and blue eyes, and he was mean. By the time he was seventeen, Carl lost everyone in his family, except his mother. The war was over before he could enlist, and he chose to follow Lewis to the prison.

Lewis had dark brown hair and eyes. He had lost his mom when the war started. His father put him in military school to keep him safe, and to try to make him hard. He sat there thinking about his friend. If he helped Wright, he would be betraying his best friend. How could he do that to him? "Do you see anything?" He asked Carl.

"Do you really think he would come this way?"

Thinking for a minute, Lewis responded, "I would. It's the closest and easiest way." Lewis scanned the area once more with the binoculars, when something orange caught his eye. A second glance confirmed it was Wright. Taking his hand and tapping Carl, he pointed over to where the prisoner was crouched.

Lewis had been silently hoping they would not find him. What could he do now? The boy had been spotted. "Let's wait until he gets far enough away from the tree line, and then we'll go after him. That way he can't make it back into the forest." Lewis's heart was crying out for him not to do this. He was torn between the oaths he had taken: and what his heart was telling him. What was he to do? Taking a deep breath and watching Wright, he knew in that moment what to do, and that was to help the boy. The only question was how to help?

Wright made his way quickly across the four-lane highway. Carl gunned the gas and the jeep sped after the prisoner. The boy heard the tires squeal and turned to see the jeep. Sprinting as fast as he could, even though he knew it was pointless. He knew he'd never make it back to the forest in time and going forward would lead to an open field. They had him. Carl brought the jeep to a halt and fired a warning shot. Sam stopped, raising both hands into the air and breathing hard. "It's over, and so much for seeing mom again," Wright thought to himself.

"Cover me," yelled Carl as he climbed out of the jeep to arrest Wright.

Lewis was standing with his pistol aimed at a boy who would not even fight. Lewis's mind was racing with what to do, "Carl, stop!"

Carl turned to see his best friend aiming his sidearm at him. "What in the name of hell are you doing?" Carl was terrified to see him acting like this.

"I'm sorry but we can't take him back." Lewis was barely able to hold on to the weapon, he was shaking so hard.

"Very funny, Lewis," said Carl, slowly walking toward his friend, being careful not provoke him. "Come on, man, put that thing away! He's the enemy, not me!"

"One more step, Carl, and you're a dead man. Don't even try it!" Lewis watched him closely, hoping he wouldn't try anything. "Now set your gun on the ground and raise your hands, then come here." Lewis was breathing hard, his heart was pounding hard, but this was his choice.

Carl knew not to push him, for Lewis was an expert sharpshooter. "Come on, you really don't want to do this. Put the gun down, you're not thinking clearly." Carl was pleading with him to stop.

Wright stood there unmoving, 'Was this some kind of joke at his expense?' He was afraid that at any minute that this man, would come to his senses. Silently he prayed that this was the one that was going to help him. If he was, things sure looked good for him, but until he knew otherwise, he wasn't moving.

"Come over here both of you!" Lewis ordered, and when the Christian prisoner obediently approached, he added, "Get his handcuffs and cuff him." As Wright stepped out of the way, Lewis slammed the butt of his handgun into the back of Carl's head, knocking him out cold.

"Why are you helping me," Wright asked confused.

"I really don't know. But we need to move fast before he wakes up, or I change my mind." Lewis smiled at him, "Feel like driving?"

Nodding, Wright got behind the wheel of the jeep and drove off. Wright was praying again that nothing else would happen before he got home. Looking at his passenger once more, he smiled for the man was fast asleep. Wright decided to let him sleep. He quietly thanked God for the help that he had just received. Five hours later, Wright stopped for gas and food. He decided not to wake Lewis, because he was worried that the man would come to his senses, and then either kill him or force him to go back to the prison.

Lewis awoke with a start, and for a moment was on the edge of panic, until he remembered what had taken place. He was on the run with a prisoner he had helped to escape; and now there was no chance of ever going home. Looking around for Wright and wondering whether the boy had decided to dump him and make a run for it on his own, when he saw Wright coming out of the gas station with lunch. "Where are we anyway?"

"About three hours outside Farmington. Not much longer until I'll be home. Thank you so much for helping me. But um…, you know you don't have to come with me. It might be better if you can go back. Maybe they'll forget this ever happened." Wright was trying to sound convincing, more for Lewis, than for himself.

"Yeah," Lewis said with a laugh. "I no longer have a choice; I can't go back or I'll be executed. Perhaps there will be a future for me with your people." Lewis was tired and scared. This was unknown ground for him; and he would have to move on whatever the cost.

"When I get to home, I will do everything I possibly can to help you. I can't promise anything right now." Wright looked into Lewis eyes and saw the torment. "The most I can do for you right now is pray."

Lewis slid over to the driver's side. Wright was tired, and the only thing he could do at this moment was drive. "Get some rest. I think it's going to be a very long night for both of us."

"By the way, my name is Samuel Wright." Sam extended his had to Lewis.

Lewis took it, "Lewis Johnson. So where did you get the clothes?"

"A few miles back, I saw some clothes hanging on a line, so I took them. I feel so bad for stealing, but I thought it would be less suspicious than driving around in prison orange."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, making their target by sunset. They were both nervous because neither of the men knew what to expect next. "Last chance, Lewis. You can turn around and leave." Sam stared at his new friend with concern. "I can walk the rest of the way."

Lewis seemed to think about it for a long searching moment. "No, I can't. This is my choice, and I choose to surrender."

Lewis drove slowly, this might be the last decision he would ever make, but so be it. This time he was doing what he thought was right, and not what someone else was telling him to do. He was content with what he was doing and the reasons behind his actions.

Thanks to the lookouts, everyone was alerted to their presence before they were even close. Lewis stopped the jeep about a hundred feet from the main gate. He kept his hands in sight and well away from his sidearm. He was careful not to make any sudden movements. He glanced at Sam, who looked relieved to among his people once more.

Sam was crying and praising his God for bringing him home. His prayers had been answered and soon he would be with his mom. Now, after the loss of his brother, she was all he had left in his life. He sat there, unmoving, but happy. He was home again.

The Military Police had surrounded the vehicle with their weapons aimed at him and Sam. Lewis's heart was beating so fast that it made him dizzy. He did his best not to show the fear he felt. He was hoping that these men would not shoot him on the spot just because he was the enemy. He had placed both of his hands on the steering wheel and kept his eyes straight ahead, he was not about to give them any reason to shoot.

"Get out and place both hands behind your head," said one of the MPs.

Lewis did as he was told. Slowly getting out he watched the MPs. He was careful not to spook them in any way. The prisoner was searched and placed in handcuffs. He said nothing as he was led inside the base with an armed escort. They placed him in an interrogation cell. He was placed near the back wall with two armed guards standing behind him. He sat waiting to find out what would happen.

An elderly man entered the room and said, "I am General James Claiborne. Let's get some things clear. First, answer any questions honestly. As long as you do so, there won't be any problems. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir, you do."

"What's your name, son," the general asked.

"Lewis Johnson."

The General's eyes widened in shock, "General Larry Johnson's son?"

Lewis took a deep breath, and then slowly let it out. "Yes, sir, I am."

"What are you doing here?" asked Claiborne.

"I helped Wright escape. I have no idea why I did it. By doing so, I have condemned myself. I can't go home now. They'll kill me for my crime."

"Well, well, well. Will wonders never cease?" Claiborne stood to address the guards, "Take him to a cell. I want a guard posted outside his cell at all times. No one is allowed to talk to him until further notice."

"Yes, General," said one of the guards.

Sam sat in a small interrogation room with two armed guards standing behind him. He was nervous and hoped they wouldn't think that he was the enemy. He waited for someone to come in, so he could tell his captors his side of the story. He just wanted to see his mom again and go home. The longer he waited the more he lost patience. "Could I please speak to the person in charge?"

The guard behind him just stood there, saying nothing. Sam turned to look at him, "Hey, man, look this is a complete misunderstanding. Could you please get your C.O. and we'll straighten this out."

"I don't have the authority to talk to you. So I suggest that you keep your mouth shut, 'cause anything you say can and will be used against you," said the guard.

"Whoa, wait a minute. I am not the enemy. I just escaped from one of Jasper's prison camps. Please, all I want is to go home," said Sam crying.

"We'll see about getting you home, if your story checks out. I am General James Claiborne. What's your name, son?"

"Samuel Wright, sir, and I have been a prisoner of war for the past three years."

"Where were you stationed when you were captured?"

"At Fort Maxwell in central Kentucky," said Sam

"General Jamie Grey was your company commander?"

"Yes, sir, I had to watch his execution; for treason."

"I knew he'd been killed. I just didn't know the circumstances. He was a good man, even if he was a little stubborn sometimes. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you'll have to stay in custody while we start an investigation. Oh, and one more thing, I'm going to arrange to have you see a doctor, just to make certain you're okay."

"That's fine, General, I've waited this long, what's a few more days?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Solitary and Salvation

Lewis spent the next two weeks in a cell. He had nothing to do, nor was he permitted any contact with the outside world. He grew tired of pacing in his cell. Crossing his arms, the prisoner leaned against the wall and put his face on his arms. "This is torture," the tormented man screamed to break the maddening silence. "What in the name of hell do you want from me? Would someone talk to me and tell me something? Damnit, I'll do anything you want! I'll talk or confess, just get me out of here!" He knew it would do him no good. No one even seemed to care. When the lock rattled a moment later, Lewis backed away from the door.

"You need to calm down," said the guard.

"What do you want from me?" Lewis at this point was crying as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "Can't you at least tell me something?"

The guard shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do, or tell you." He left and Lewis was alone once more.

Sam Wright knocked on the office door of General Claiborne. "Come in," the general said. "Have a seat, son." Claiborne smiled gently at Sam. "How are you doing?"

"Much better, General, thank you." Sam felt better than he had in the past three years.

"I'm glad to hear that. I have some good news for you. Your mother will be here tomorrow afternoon to take you home."

Sam smiled, he couldn't wait to get home and be with his mom. "That's great, um…, General, can I ask you something?"

"Ask anything and if I can help I will."

"Sir, can I call my mom, and ask her to bring my Bible."

"If you need a Bible then we'll send someone to the bookstore, and get any Bible you want. Don't even worry about the cost. I'll cover it."

"General, its not for me, it's for Johnson. He needs hope. He's scared and I know what that's like. If I hadn't had my faith, I never would have made it back. Johnson doesn't even have that. I'd like to spend the remainder of my time here with him."

"You're not worried about him trying to hurt you," ask Claiborne.

"No, sir, I'm not worried. He had enough time to do that already. He won't hurt me. I think I'm the only friend he's got right now. I owe him that much."

"Go. I'll have everything arranged by the time you get back." Claiborne watched the young man leave, thinking to himself what a remarkable man he was to care about someone who had hurt and abused his fellow man.

Carl had spent a week in the hospital due to the concussion Lewis had given him. He was still having a hard time believing that his best friend could do something like this. He'd thought long and hard about it. Were there any signs that could have prevented this? No, not that he could remember: although Lewis has said that, he really despised his job. Lewis had been stressed the past few weeks. Could that have caused a breakdown? Shaking his head again, he looked around the hospital room, trying to make sure he had gotten everything.

"How are you, Carl?" Larry Johnson asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm very sorry about what happened to Lewis. I should have seen something was bothering him. I should have able to stop him."

Johnson put an arm around Carl's shoulder. "It's not your fault. What happened to him was unfortunate. We'll find him and get him the help he needs. Lewis is just sick right now." He and Carl walked out of the hospital. "I would like for you to take Lewis's job for awhile. Well, just until he is able to return to work."

Carl smiled, "I would be honored, but I'm worried about Lewis. I just want him to be all right."

"So do I, Carl. So do I."

Lewis was still sitting on the floor of his cell. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, with his head down crying. Crying would be a sign of weakness in his father's eyes, but right now that didn't matter. "Let'em see me cry. I no longer care," he muttered under his breath. "Maybe then they'll see that I'm human just like they are." He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he'd had no idea anyone had entered his cell.

"Well I never would have thought that one of Larry Johnson's men would show that much weakness by crying, especially his own son. Maybe we should put all of Jaspers people in solitary confinement," said Sam jokingly.

"Sam," he yelled. Then quickly got up to greet his only friend and taking his hand.

"How are they treating you?"

"Better than how my people treated you, I guess. I have a wonderful view of the courtyard and have nothing to do but be lazy. I guess I am on that vacation I had been planning for a while." His sarcasm was trying to mask the sadness in his voice.

"The reason no one has been talking to you, is because you're in solitary confinement. It looks like you are going to be here for a while. On top of that you're also on suicide watch." Sam smiled at him sadly. "That's why you're in yellow instead of orange."

"They think I would kill myself? Great, can things get any worse."

"They've had several people commit suicide after being captured. That's why they started placing prisoners in solitary; so someone can watch and make certain they can't hurt themselves. There is so much despair that comes with being locked up for a long periods. Trust me, I would know."

"I guess you would know," Lewis smiled sadly. "I didn't expect them to welcome me with open arms, but why can't they just tell me something."

"What did you expect?"

"To tell you the truth, I figured I'd get a firing squad."

Sam laughed, "No we give people a trial, and then we execute, just not before the trial though. We don't want to kill anyone at any time."

"All I want is to live the rest of my life in peace. To grow old, die, and just forget about my past. Is that too much to ask?"

"Wouldn't that be nice? I wish I could live my life like that to, but that kind of peace won't come. At least until Jesus comes back."

Lewis rolled his eyes, "You don't really believe that bullshit do you?"

"Yes, I do, Lewis." Sam then handed Lewis the box he had in his hand. "This is for you."

He took the box and opened it to find a Bible with his name on it. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have gotten this for me. I can't read this. It has been banned. Remember?"

Sam laughed again, "Banned where you're from, not here. You won't get in trouble for it here. Besides you have nothing better to do, do you?"

Nodding Lewis opened the book, "Will you stay and read it with me?"

"I'm here until mom arrives sometime tomorrow. I'm not going to leave until then. I promise."

After two hours of reading, Sam asked Lewis what he thought. "It makes for a good story," he said shrugging it off. "How can you believe this?" Lewis was starting to believe, and it was making him nervous. This was new ground for him that went completely against everything he'd been taught.

Sam smiled, "I want to tell you something, and I want you to pay close attention to what I say. The night that I escaped, I ran as fast and as hard as I could to get away. Finally, after four hours of running I realized that I couldn't make it on my own. I needed help. So I stopped and prayed to Jesus. I asked him to send someone to help me. Lewis, you were the answer to my prayer," Sam said with earnest conviction.

Lewis sat there studying Sam. "So what you're telling me is you prayed and then God said, 'All right, let me send Lewis to help.'"

"No, Lewis, I am not. You were searching for something in your heart and that's why you helped me. Nothing happens without a reason. Jesus is reaching out to you. Forgiveness can be yours. You can start a whole new life."

"That new life, will it get me out of this prison?"

"I don't know about that, but you can be free in spirit and have peace in you bonds."

Lewis stared at his feet. "I don't know. I'm just not sure I can believe all this."

"Let's have a look at John 3:16 and 17) (NKJV) For God so loved the world, that He sent His only begotten son that whosoever believes in Him shall not parish but have eternal life. For God did not send His son into the world to condemn the world but that the world; through him might be saved.

God so loved the world, meaning you and me. That he sent his son to die in our place, so that if we believe in him we will be with him in Heaven. Yes our bodies will die, unless he comes in our lifetime. Be honest, are you afraid to die?"

Lewis thought about it for a while, "Yeah, I guess I am afraid to die. I never really thought about it."

"I'm not afraid of death. The only thing that was bothering me was if I died mom would never know what happened to me or my brother Josh. That's why I escaped."

"All right, but why would this Jesus, come and die for me. I've never done anything for him. So why would he care anything about me?"

"For one thing, God made us in his own image Therefore, he loves us. Jesus always does his father's will. By coming, he bridges the gap that sin has made. You see, man was separated from God due to sin. When Adam and Eve broke the law God gave them. The one law, not to eat of the tree of Knowledge. After that everyone was born into sin. Then every year after that; an animal was killed for its blood. For blood covered our sins."

"God did not like the idea of all the animals killed. However, animal blood was only a temporary way to remove our sins. Therefore, God sent his son, Jesus to be born of a virgin; He was the only person to be born without sin and never sinned. During his time on time on earth, He healed the sick, turned water to wine, and forgave the sinners. Jesus brought hope to those who did not have any. All he did was teach, love, and heal them."

"After three years of ministry, the religious leaders had him arrested. Then they took him before a Roman governor, named Pilate. Jesus had done nothing wrong and nothing deserving of death. Pilate knew Jesus was a righteous man, and that the Jewish leaders had brought him up because of envy. Pilate did everything to free Jesus. He sent Jesus to be scourged, and that was a horrific beating. The Romans would take a whip, typically made with nine leather straps. At the end of those straps were little balls made out of bone, metal, glass, or rock. It was designed just to grab and tear the skin off a person's back, shoulders, and sides.

Let's look in Isaiah 53:4-12) (NKJV)

Surely, He has borne our griefs and carried our sorrows; yet we esteemed Him stricken, smitten by God, and afflicted.

But He was wounded for our transgressions, He was bruised for our iniquities; The chastisement for our peace was upon Him, and by His stripes we are healed we all like sheep have gone astray; we have turned, everyone, to his own way. And the LORD has laid on Him the iniquity of us all. He was oppressed and He was afflicted, yet He opened not His mouth; He was led like a lamb to the slaughter. And as a sheep before its shearers is silent, so He opened not His mouth. He was taken from prison and judgment, and who will declare His generation? For He was cut, off from the land of the living; for the transgressions of my people, He was stricken. In addition, they made His grace with the wicked but with the rich at His death. Because He had done no violence; nor was any deceit in His mouth. Yet it pleased the LORD to bruise Him; He das put Him to Grief. When you make His soul an offering for sin, He shall see the labor of His soul, and be satisfied. By His knowledge, my righteous servant shall justify many. I will divide Him a portion with the great for He shall divide the spoil with the strong, because He poured out His soul unto death, and He was numbered with the transgressors. And He bore the sin of many, and made intercession for the transgressors."

Lewis listened quietly taking in every word, not resisting. "But what does that have to do with Jesus?"

The religious leaders wanted him dead so they took him to Pilate. Pilate tried once more to free Jesus. "It is a custom to allow a prisoner to be released. Do you want Jesus or do you want Barabbas to be set free? (You see Barabbas was a murderer.)

The people screamed, "Give us Barabbas." Then said Pilate, "What shall I do with Jesus?" The people screamed, "Crucify Him." Therefore, Jesus was taken and crucified. Crucifixion is the most horrific way to die. It's extremely painful, and can take up to three or more days to die. After the scourging, the prisoner then was forced to carry his cross to the execution site. Where the condemned was nailed to a cross, one nail through each wrist and one nail through the feet and arches. Then the person would be raised into a whole, to face everyone.

There would be so much stress on the arms and chest, which would cause breathing problems. Therefore, the subject would push up with his legs, to aid in the breathing, by relieving the stress to the lungs.

Jesus loved us so much that he became sin, so that we would never have to face the second death, which is hell. Hell was made for the Devil and his angels."

Lewis leaned forward putting his hands over his face, "According to this book, there is no hope for me."

"Because of the love of the father, and for the love of his Father's creation, Jesus died for your sins." Sam watched him struggle with what to do. "When Jesus died, Joseph of Arimathea went to Pilate and asked for the body of Jesus. Pilate commanded that the body be given to him.

Jesus was placed in a barrowed tomb and a huge rock rolled in front of it. Pilate ordered a guard to stand by the tomb and make sure no one would steal the body. Jesus lay in that tomb for three days in the tomb. The LORD God raised Him from the dead. He is now alive and sitting at the right hand of the Father! Think about Paul for a moment, he even said he was the chief of all sinners. Paul was a murder, and a hypocrite, but he still found forgiveness. If he could be saved, so can you. The Lord said if you deny me before men I will deny you before my father in heaven; but if you acknowledge me before men than I will acknowledge you before my father in heaven."

"Sam, what must I do to be saved?"

"Believe in the name of the Lord Jesus. Then ask him to forgive you of all your sins. Then ask him to come in and live in your heart."

Lewis dropped to his knees, crying hard, "Lord Jesus, I don't know how to pray, but here I go. I am sorry for all my sins. I want you to come into my heart and live. I surrender to you my Lord. Whatever you would have me to do, I will do it. Thank you for saving me from my sins." Lewis was sobbing, he knew now why Sam called it being saved. He was at peace for the first time in his life. His burdens were lifted from his shoulders. He looked to see Sam on his knees in front of him. Sam embraced him and they both cried and prayed some more.

Their attention was torn away as the cell door was opened. "Your mother is here."

Sam smiled sadly, "I guess it's time to go." Lewis nodded getting up.

"Lewis, I'll do everything I can. I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it." He shook hands with Lewis.

"You'd better go. She's been waiting long enough for her son. Go home."

"Hey, may the Lord bless you, and keep you safe."

When Sam finally left, Lewis realized he was no longer alone. He picked up his Bible and started reading once more. He had all the hope and faith he needed to sustain him through his imprisonment and he realized that Sam had spoken the truth. He was indeed free despite his captivity.

As Sam left that small cell, he glanced back at the man sitting on the bunk. He realized that then what Jonathan had been talking about. He could not blame Lewis, or Watson, for what they were taught. They didn't know any better, and the only way they were going to learn was through the Love of Jesus Christ. Somehow, he had found the strength to forgive them all, and had the courage to love them and show them grace. He would make some calls and try to get Lewis released, but right at this moment, all he wanted was to go home.

As he started walking from the cellblock, he saw General Claiborne talking to his mom, "Mrs. Wright, I just wanted you to know that Sam is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. It will be hard for a while. According to the psychiatrist, he might have nightmares, flashbacks, or sometime might not realize where he is."

Mellissa just nodded slowly, "How long will it take him to adjust?"

"No, one knows for sure. It could be months, or years, or it could be that he is never the same again. That boy of yours has been through so much."

When he saw his mother, Sam was overjoyed and yelled as loud as he could, "Mom!"

Mellissa Wright looked up at her youngest son, the one she had not seen in three years; and she started to cry. She noticed how thin he was, but saw a light in the eyes that told her, he would be fine. Sam picked her up and spun her around, knowing that everything would be fine now. He was truly home.

"Oh, my baby! Oh, how I missed you! Praise the Lord, you came home," she cried.

"I made it, mom, but Jonathan didn't. I'm so sorry. We both tried to make it back." Sam was crying, "I'm sorry, mom. So sorry."

"It's okay baby. Jonathan's in Heaven with our Lord. His pain and suffering is over. Don't worry, we'll see him again.

"Maybe the two of you should head home. You've both waited long enough for your reunion," said Claiborne, "and take care, Sam."

"General, do you have any idea on what will happen to Johnson?"

"Not yet, son. We've never had someone from Jasper's side just surrender like this. I'm just not sure if this is some kind of trap."

"It's not a trap, sir. He was sincere, when he chose to come here, and he was sincere just now when he gave his heart to the Lord." Sam smiled, "General, Johnson is saved. He's a newborn Christian."

"Go home. We'll figure out what to do with him. Don't worry. We'll let you know what we decide," Claiborne promised.

"Thanks, General."

Lewis spent the next month reading and praying. This day, however, he kept gazing out the window. He wanted so much to go outside. It was a beautiful spring day. He was wishing and praying they would just let him go.

The cell door opened and he never looked to see who it was. He didn't care one way or the other. "What do you want?" Lewis asked glaring at the guard.

"Johnson, put your hands behind your head and get on your knees," commanded the guard.

Lewis did as ordered. Then, after being shackled, he was led across the courtyard. It was a warm afternoon, and it felt so good to be in the sun, even for a moment. The guard took him into an interrogation room.

There were four men waiting in the room, two of whom he knew. General James Claiborne and Sam Wright were both waiting.

"Have a seat, Johnson," said Claiborne. Then addressing the guard said, "We have no need for the restraints. Please remove them." So the guard did.

"I want to introduce you to these two men. First is General Mike Damon, and the second is President David Grissom."

Lewis's eyes widened in shock, "I'm honored to meet you Mr. President." He slowly stood to greet the man.

"I got eight letters and six phone calls in the past in the past five weeks; all about you, son. Therefore, I wanted to meet you for myself, as did General Damon. I've also heard you have been a model prisoner."

"I guess so. I just didn't want any more trouble on my plate; and I guess I have you to thank, Sam."

"Not just me, mom, and General Claiborne."

"I don't know what to say," he was surprised.

"I want to ask you something," said the President. "Why did you help Wright?"

"I didn't want him to be killed; in the same manner his brother was. That and I hated my job as well as my life for what I had been doing. The war had killed so many people; the killing has got to stop."

"Why didn't you go back to your people," asked Damon.

"Because I am now listed as a traitor and would be executed. What makes it worse is that my father would be the one who would kill me. I would rather die here, right now than to go back and face my father."

"What would you like to do if you were released, today," asked Grissom.

"I'm not sure. The military is all I've ever known. I had chosen that as my career. To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

President Grissom spoke up, "I want to make you an offer." Lewis looked the man in the eyes. He could not even think of what that offer would be. "I am willing to go out on a limb here with you; and I hope I'm not making a mistake. Are you willing to defect from Jasper and his government?"

Lewis closed his eyes, and then took a deep breath, "Yes, Mr. President. I am. There is nothing there for me now. I want this to be my home; and I want to serve you."

"All right," Grissom said, sliding him some papers. "Sign at the bottom. When you are ready give General Claiborne a call and join the military. First, I want you to meet your uncle Mike."

Lewis was confused, "I don't have any family other than my father."

"I'm your mother's brother," said Damon.

"Mike, he is in your custody, so have fun," said Grissom walking out.

Lewis hugged Sam, grateful to finally be out of prison. The two of them walked out happily without looking back. The past was behind them both, and it was time to look toward the future: whatever that might be. They spent the next two hours catching up, and both realized that the events of the past two months had formed a bond that could never be broken. Lewis knew he had a friend that would always be there for him, and this friend would stick closer than any brother would.

Mellissa Wright stood back with Mike and watched the two young men, laugh, and joke around. She was grateful to have Sam back. "I prayed every night that my boys would come home, but somehow I knew one of them wouldn't come back. It's hard, to look at that young man, and know he was just as responsible for killing my Jonathan. I also look at him and see God's grace all over him, and because of that I cannot hate him."

"You prayed for Sam and Jonathan every night. I prayed for Lewis everyday of his life. I wanted him to know who Jesus was, and that the Lord would send someone to him to help him. The Lord used Sam and Jonathan, and for that I am grateful."

"Mrs. Wright, I just wanted to say, that I'm very sorry. I wish I had done more for both your sons. I just wish I'd tried to prevent Jonathan's death, instead of ignoring it. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing for me to forgive, child. You are not to be blamed. However, I do wish to thank you for bringing Sam home. I'm grateful to have one of my sons home, and even more grateful to know what happened to the other one. Thank you Lewis, and may our Lord bless and protect you."

Mike brought Lewis home with him; they had barely spoken to one another since they'd left the prison. Neither man knew what to say. Mike could only see Anne for this young man looked just like his mother. He had spent so many hours praying and crying after Anne had left, and it had broken his and his parents the heart. She had called a few times before the war to tell them she'd had a baby boy and named him Lewis after their father.

When the war had started, it had been too dangerous to call, because it would have caused so many problems just because of which side she lived on. Then Johnson had called once to tell them that Anne had been killed; after that, he and his parents gave up on ever seeing Anne's son.

Mike prayed for protection over Lewis every night, and prayed that his nephew would grow up with a tender heart. He prayed that the Lord would take hold of his heart and lead him to find someone to show him who the Lord was, if not the Lord himself.

Now Lewis was home and safe. Not only that, he was saved! Jesus had answered all his prayers. Mike just wanted to break down and cry to Jesus for all the blessings in his life.

"Hey, Lewis," Mike yelled upstairs, "are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding? I've had nothing but prison food for months. I'm ready for some real food!"

Mike gave his nephew a puzzled look, "Months?"

"I worked in a prison for two years and your food was better than what we served; but it was still terrible," said Lewis laughing.

Mike busted out laughing as well. He was glad that Lewis had a wonderful sense of humor, just like his mom. "What are you in the mood for? Name it and we'll order it."

"Chinese," he shrugged, "It's my favorite."

"Mine too," Mike responded as he picked up the phone to call in their order.

After they had eaten dinner, Mike helped his nephew get settled in. "This was your mom's room. She begged to have this room painted green. After she left, we couldn't even think of repainting it," said Mike as he smiled at the thought of his sister. "Have a good night, Lewis, and I am so happy that you're here." Mike closed the door as he left, once again thanking the Lord for all the answered prayers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Returning Home

General Johnson had given Carl Watson, his son's best friend a job and office. He should have been grateful but he wasn't. He was just worried about Lewis. He and Lewis had been friends for nearly twenty years, but then his best friend turned on him the way that he had. Carl was very worried.

Lewis must have suffered a nervous breakdown. What bothered Carl the most was he didn't know what to do? There was no telling what those people were doing to him. "What if I had paid more attention to him?" he kept thinking to himself. "Could I have done something then? On the other hand, would it have made a difference?" He knew thinking about the ifs in life would drive him crazy, but how could he not think about it? For now, he had a job to do, and he intended to do the job to the best of his ability. He was not about to disappoint General Johnson, so Carl turned his mind to his work.

Larry Johnson had spent the past several weeks gathering all the intelligence he could on his son. There was no way to tell if Lewis was alive or dead, and that was hell for him. He then wondered if it was the same for all parents who had a missing child.

Even with Lewis betraying the oath he had sworn to the government, military, and the people, he was still his son. A son that the general was very worried about and wanted to help, no matter what the cost. What could he do? Therefore, for now he would wait and gather as much information as he could.

Lewis and Mike were trying to get to know each other, and it was hard for both of them. Lewis was afraid to find out about him mom or even ask questions. But today, something had caught his eye. It was a picture of his mom, dad, and uncle. All three appeared very happy together.

Lewis lifted the frame to study the photograph better. His heart ached, for he could barely remember his mother. He remembered her smile and her laugh, which at times he could still hear.

"She was a wonderful person," said Mike behind him. "I miss her so much."

"I can't remember a lot. I was eight when she died. Occasionally something that I smell will remind me of her, or someone will say something that will make me think about her." He was ready to ask questions now. "Uncle Mike, when was this one taken?"

"It was made about five years before you were born. Your dad, mom, and I were the best of friends. Larry and I grew up together and Anne would always want to tag along."

"After a while neither of us minded. But then Larry joined the military and Anne wanted to go with him. I'd never noticed how much she loved him." He smiled softly, "Our parents hit the roof when she told them she wanted to marry Larry. She was seventeen at the time. 'Stay here until you finish school, then we'll talk about you getting married,'" dad had said. "Anne stayed until graduation, then one night she slipped out and met up with your father. A year later, she called and told us about you."

"Mom and dad tried hard to get Anne to leave Larry, they knew the war was coming and they wanted you both safe. You see, Larry was so deep into Jasper's military ideology that he would never think of leaving or changing the lifestyle he was able to provide for you and your mother."

"Your grandparents used to pray for you all the time. They prayed that Jasper's influence wouldn't find its way in to your heart or mind. They also prayed for the Lord to protect you. When they died, I started praying for you myself."

Lewis listened closely, trying to understand his mother's past. He wished he'd had the opportunity to know them. "I grew up thinking that the only family I had was my father. He never said anything about you or your parents."

"No, I don't suppose he would, considering that I blamed him for Anne leaving. Maybe he would have come home if we hadn't gotten into such a big fight over it. Anne told me to leave and that she never wanted to see me again."

"Dad changed after Mom died." Lewis stared at the picture before putting it back on the mantle. "He blamed Grissom's men for her death. He was so mad. He said that every one of them should be wiped off the face of the earth and that and they were terrorists."

"Lewis, please tell me what really happened to your mother," Mike said sadly, "I really want to know."

"Mom and Dad took me to the mall for my birthday. It was the first time we'd seen Dad in several weeks, and were able to spend any time together. It was about two years after the war started. Dad said that the fighting was nowhere near us. Mom wasn't so sure, but she wanted us to do something that day. We were walking out to the car when Mom remembered that she wanted to get something else. Dad and I were going to go with her, but I was tired so she told dad to take me to the car. A few minutes later there was an explosion in that section of the mall, killing Mom and many others."

"That's when Dad became hard and hated everyone. Then Jasper came and offered Dad a chance to get even with the people who had killed Mom. I remember just wanting my Dad. He stopped caring about everything and wouldn't allow anyone to get close to him. Then he sent me to military school, to make me hard like him." Lewis looked at his uncle, "I've just been a disappointment to him again and again." He shook his head, and started crying.

"No, you're not, you're just reminding him of someone he wants to forget and that's your mom. You're so much like her. You even look like her. She would be so proud of you for making the stand that you did with, Sam."

"I would like to talk to my Dad again. I know he's worried. I just want him to know that I'm fine."

Mike couldn't let Larry know where his was. The man was likely to start another war just to get him back, and he had the means to do it. It was not something he or anyone else could chance. "You can have that picture if you want it. We'll go through some old photo albums later."

"That would be great."

Larry Johnson knocked on the office door of President Anthony Jasper. Larry was expecting news on his son. A year earlier, Lewis had defected from the military and betrayed everything by helping a prisoner escape. His son's best friend, Carl Watson, had said that Lewis was not himself when it happened.

Johnson was told to have a seat and then was asked if he would like a drink, Larry accepted. He sat quietly waiting to see if there was any news.

Jasper took his seat, leaned back, and relaxed. "I have news on Lewis that I thought you might want to know." He paused for a moment before speaking again, "He is alive and well. Lewis is currently a guest of your former brother-in-law, Michael Damon."

He was surprised by the wonderful news that Lewis was well, but less than happy that he was with Mike of all people. "Have they hurt him in any way?"

"He is well. They haven't harmed Lewis in any way. They held him in a military prison for about two months, but then they released your son into Damon's custody. I thought you'd want to know." Jasper said as he smiled warmly at Larry.

"Thank you, Anthony. There's no way to know what all they have done to him, is there?"

"According to my sources, nothing was done. There again, I could have received bad intelligence. I'll keep you informed of any new information."

"Thank you, Anthony."

Lewis had not talked to Sam in several weeks, so when he called, Lewis was thrilled to talk to him. At least until Sam asked him for a big favor. It was not a welcomed favor. All he could do was tell Sam that he would think about it.

Sam wanted him to help rescue the other prisoners that had been abandoned when the two escaped. Sam and his team needed help from someone who knew the prison from the inside out. Lewis was that person. He knew how to sneak in without being detected.

He knew things had changed. There was no way it hadn't. In the wake of the escape, security arrangements would be changed. It would be stupid not to improve security. What bothered him the most was how much of the security procedures would have changed. But then again, who would expect an assault team to break into a prison?

When Lewis got off the phone with Sam, Mike knew something was bothering him. Therefore, Mike and Lewis had a long discussion about it. Mike and his nephew sat quietly for a long time before Mike spoke, "I think Sam's right. Those are our men being held, they deserve to come home. I'll get a hold of David and we'll see what kind of plan we can come up with to free them."

"I have got to help. It's my fault too. I had the chance to do something when I worked there."

The next day in the briefing room at the capital building, Lewis Johnson and Sam Wright brought forth an idea that would help free the imprisoned men. Lewis could not sleep the night before due to the guilt he felt about how those men had been treated. He'd drawn a rough looking map of the small prison. He explained the best possible way to breach security, which was through the drainage system. "The drainage system is dry this time of the year. There are no alarms on the drains. In addition, who would ever come up with a plan to break into a prison? It's also very foggy in the early morning hours, which would give us additional cover to get in and out."

"And we're supposed to take your word on that," said a young soldier in the back of the room.

"I worked there for two years and I know ever square foot of that prison, so yes you should take my word for it." Lewis hated to be interrupted like that, but he understood that not everyone knew him will enough to trust him.

"General, how can you ask me or anyone else to trust him? He's the enemy!"

General Claiborne stood and gazed at the young man. He could not take anyone being as rude as he was. "No, he is no longer our enemy. He is one of us and has volunteered to help get our men back. I trust him with my life; if you don't trust or like what's being said then don't let the door hit you where the good Lord split you. Now sit down or get out. Johnson, please continue."

"Monday through Thursday the guards work on three, eight-hour shift scheduling. But on Friday through Sunday they only have a skeleton crew and they work twelve hour schedules. It would be the best time to make our move." Lewis glanced around the room. From the looks he was getting, he figured that more than half the people there supported the suggestions he'd made. One person did not. He knew he would have to prove himself and wondered what that would take.

The young soldier's name was William Stanley. He was twenty-one years old. He was hard and mean with a chip on his shoulder the size of a brick. William had been through a lot in his young years. He lost both his parents right before the war ended, and that left him to taking care of his younger sister Emily, who was now sixteen. They had no other family so they depended on each other. He has sworn to her that nothing would happen to him or to her.

Now he wasn't sure that he'd be able to keep that promise because a former enemy was helping to organize this mission. He didn't know this man, and quiet frankly, he didn't intend to get to know him.

William waited until the room was almost empty before speaking to General Claiborne again. "General How can you be so sure that he isn't holding a knife to stab us in the back?"

"Johnson isn't the enemy anymore. He did some things that he, just like the rest of us, will have to live with. He found forgiveness and peace through Jesus Christ. There will be a time where he will have to forgive himself. This might very well be the only way he can. He's prayed long and hard and our Lord has told him to help us. I trust him. You might wind up being surprised before this is over."

"That doesn't mean I will ever trust him."

Lewis was shaking his head sadly, "Some people will never trust me, will they?"

"No, some may never trust you, but then again some, like Sam, trust you with their lives. You'll win him over when you show him who you are in Christ Jesus."

"General, could you please order Sam off this mission."

"Is there any reason why I should?"

"If anything goes wrong and we all get caught, he'll be shot on sight. I don't think his mom could handle loosing him a second time." Lewis was worried about Sam. He didn't want to have Sam's blood on his hands.

"I understand your concerns. However, this is Sam's mission. He's the one who wanted you onboard with this when no one else did," said Claiborne. He studied Lewis for a moment, "Look, Johnson, you've got to understand. Where you came from, the people lie, steal, and cheat. Not one of them has ever cared about anyone else. Go work out a plan. I want the three of you to come see me when you're done."

As Lewis was leaving the briefing room, he ran into Sam and Will in the hallway. They were waiting for him. Sam was glad things were coming together and greeted his friend with a handshake. While Will, glared at him. The three went to the cafeteria to get something to eat and discuss ideas and the advantages of attacking in the early spring. Sam was in charge of the mission so he had the final say. Lewis and Will were his advisors. Everything that Lewis came up with was fought tooth and nail by Will. Finally, after three hours of Will fighting everything Sam had had enough, "Will, you can trust him."

"You don't know that for certain. This man is General Johnson's son, you know Jasper's second in command, his own flesh and blood! Do you have any idea what he will do to us once we're in the prison?"

Before Sam could say anything, Lewis responded, saying, "I know what it means. I'm not happy about what my father has done, but I'm not my father! If you'll excuse me, I need to go. Call me if you decide that you need my help."

Sam glared at his friend, "Lewis wait! I want you to stay and I need your help as well as the men in the prison.

Will, you're my friend as well as Lewis. If you don't trust him then trust me. He had my life in his hands and brought me home. I want you to trust me. I will bet my life on him."

"All right, I'm sorry, Lewis. I have no right to judge you the way I have. Please forgive me."

"It's fine, let's get to work and figure out a plan."

It took three weeks for them to break down the plan and work in every detail. Then it took another week for Claiborne to approve. Lewis prayed about the mission all the way until the big day. He led the prayer for them to be successful and for protection.

When crunch time came, the three of them had worked out every conceivable solution and problem; that the three could anticipate. The plan could still have errors. They all knew that, so they prayed for assistance.

Everything had gone well. The ten-member strike team made it to drains without an alarm. They made it to the bunkhouse and got the prisoners out of their cells. However, something didn't feel right. It really felt like a trap, and that it was. No sooner than the last prisoner was in the drain, the siren and spotlights came on.

"I knew it," Lewis yelled at Sam and Will. "It was too easy to get them out! Getting shot at isn't as much fun as in the movies."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "Yep, it's a real girl catcher."

"Sam run, I'll cover you!" Lewis said as he fired back at one of the towers. "Run!" He then turned to Will, "Go!"

Sam ran as fast as he could, and seemed to be dodging bullets right and left, and then he dove into the drain. He grabbed the ladder with his left wrist and heard a bone pop in it. He knew that would more than likely hurt later. He was safe with the prisoners for the moment, but his friends weren't yet out of danger.

Lewis continued to return fire and yelled at Will, "Go!" They didn't have much cover where they were. Will ran as fast as he could, and for a moment Lewis thought they were going to make it out alive. But then Will stumbled and fell and remained still about fifteen feet form their escape route.

"No!" Lewis screamed. There was no way to get to the exit now. He threw the rifle and handgun down, raising his hands in surrender. When at last the firing stopped, he slowly walked over to where Will was laying. Lewis then fell on his knees, and then rolled him over slowly. "Relax," he said softly.

"Why didn't you just leave, while you still had the chance?"

Lewis smiled, "Because, I have a friend who was injured, and I'm not leaving without you."

"I was wrong about you and I'm so sorry. I really wish you had." Lewis gave him a puzzled look. "The reason the others got away is because I told these people you would be here. They were traded for you."

"What?!"

"I made a deal with the devil, and he betrayed me."

"Just relax I'll get someone to help you. You're not going to die."

"Lewis, please forgive me. I am so very sorry."

"I forgive you." Lewis cried as Will drew his last breath. He was devastated because his friend died, but even more so because he had been betrayed. He gently placed Will on the ground, and then stood slowly. He was so angry that he swung and punched the first person who came near, knocking the man to the ground. Lewis was ready for a fight, but then the thought occurred to him that he might be shot for resisting arrest. But at that moment he didn't care. He was surprised to see Carl there, and then someone hit him with the butt of a rifle.

Carl pushed Lewis onto his stomach with his foot and then shoved the barrel against the back of his head. "Don't move again. I really don't want to have to kill you."

Carl waited until someone else was there to cover him before he searched his friend. When he was sure that Lewis no longer had any concealed weapons, he handcuffed him. Then he and another man helped Lewis to his feet. "You do understand that you were the one we wanted. We made a deal. You for the prisoners. Unfortunately, your friend was killed."

Lewis turned to face Carl in sheer rage, "Did you have to kill him?"

"No, but anyone who would betray his friend deserves to die. Why should he be allowed to remain free while you are going to prison?"

Lewis was taken to a small interrogation cell, where he was forced to sit. His hands were bound to the table. He glanced around trying to think of some way to escape, even though he knew that it was impossible. He was surrounded by armed guards with only one thought, which was to kill him if he tried anything.

The warden, Alvin Marks came in with a smirk on his face. He was elderly and small. His head was shaved to hide the balding and his eyes were as cold as ice. "Welcome home, Lewis. We've all missed you so much." The man laughed at Lewis, "You shouldn't have come back."

Marks told Carl to call Johnson and let him know that they had safely apprehended his son. When Carl left, the interrogation began. For three hours, the man drilled Lewis about what happened. Lewis said nothing. This made Marks angry to the point that he walked over and backhanded Lewis in the face. "You are going to talk to me and tell me what I want to know."

Lewis looked at him with a sad expression, "There's nothing to tell you that you don't already know."

"How much did you tell them?"

"I've told them nothing."

"You lie! Take him down to processing, and then put him in solitary confinement. No one is to speak to him. One person is to be posted at the door at all times." Lewis was escorted out of the room as the warden watched. That was the last person he ever would have expected to turn on them.

Johnson had been brought up in best school in the country. Raised by one of the smartest men he'd very known. He had a good job that paid well. The man had everything he could ever want. Yet he'd turned on everyone.

Lewis was searched more thoroughly before being placed in his cell and then unshackled. His cell was a small six foot square. It contained a sink and a toilet. The bed consisted of a bunk, which was mounted to the wall. A blanket and a pillow were the only bedding. He glanced around the small cell looking for a way out. He knew the guard would be checking on him periodically and they'd also be listening to every sound that he made. After ten minutes of planning he gave it up, lay down on the bunk, and stared up at the ceiling; not knowing how he was going to get out of this one. He was tired and his body was sore. Not long after he lay down he fell asleep. The next several days were going to be long and difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dr. Smith

General Johnson was overjoyed when he received the call that Lewis had been apprehended. He dropped everything and drove to the prison as fast as he could. Johnson was concerned about Lewis and his physical condition as well as his mental state. After spending over a year with Grissom's men, he could only imagine what they had done to him. Torture and brainwashing were a good bet. Johnson was sure Lewis didn't know what he was doing when he helped those prisoners escape and he would pull every string he could to help him receive the help he so desperately needed.

After arriving at the prison, he was briefed on the events of the following day and then taken to where Lewis was being held. Johnson knew why they had him in solitary, but he still didn't like locking him up like a common criminal, instead of taking him to a proper medical facility for psychological treatment.

When Johnson entered his son's cell and saw what he was doing, it shocked him to his core. His son was kneeling at the side of the bunk with his hands folded and head down, speaking softly to himself. "Of all the things," Johnson thought, "my son is praying to someone who doesn't even exist. What have they done to him?" he wondered.

Johnson had armed guards with him to protect him from this dangerous person. He put his hands up telling the guards to stay outside in the off chance that he needed help, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that Lewis, even in his current state, would harm him. "Lewis," was all Johnson could say.

He watched as Lewis raised his head and looked in his father's direction. The boy did not get up, but looked afraid to be facing his father. At that, moment Johnson knew what was bothering his son for now Johnson himself was an enemy to his son. "What are you doing?"

Lewis looked up at him, his eyes tired, but confident and still said nothing. He was not sure what to say, yes, it was obvious that he had been praying. Nevertheless, he was unsure how to explain this to his father. So he stayed where he was.

Johnson stared at him, "What did they do to you?"

"They didn't do anything to me. Really, I'm fine."

"You were praying?" Johnson said softly, "Why on earth would you be praying?"

"Dad, I am a Christian now. That's why I was praying." Slowly he stood keeping his hands where they could be seen by the guards outside. He was not so stupid as to think that they weren't watching him intently.

"You need help if you really think there's a God out there that you are talking to or who can answer you. Son, what happened to you that caused you to turn on everything that you ever knew or believed?"

"I got to the point where I hated my life and my job. I didn't know how to solve either problem. As a result, when Sam escaped, I knew I would have to track him down. In addition, I knew that when he was captured he'd be brought back and shot. I couldn't bear the thought of him being executed like his brother for the same offense. When Carl and I caught him on the Kentucky state line, I had two choices. I could bring him back where he'd be executed, or I could help him escape."

"I helped him escape and surrendered to the authorities to face whatever charges they had for me. While I was imprisoned, Sam came to see me and brought a Bible. Then he stayed and read it with me, and told me the truth about Jesus Christ, my Savior." Lewis paused not knowing what his father would say, and when he didn't say anything, he continued. "I was held for maybe three or four more weeks. After that, I was released into Uncle Mike's custody, which is where I stayed until Sam came asking for help planning the raid. You see, I had to help the others get home. The war's over, Dad. It's time those men were released."

Johnson stood there shaking his head, not wanting to believe what his son was saying to him. He knew his son was mentally sick and really needed help. Not saying a word, he knocked on the door for the guards to let him out. When they opened the door, he left without looking back.

Lewis sat on the bunk and started praying once more. This time he prayed for his dad and Carl. He hoped that he had the right words to say to the both of them when they returned. He prayed that his words would be enough for them to believe and be saved.

Carl stood outside the warden's office, listening to everything that as Johnson and Marks talked. They both had agreed that Lewis needed a physiatrist and fast. Then they called President Jasper and told him what was going on and asked if he could be examined before being tried for treason. Jasper agreed and the arrangements were made. Lewis would be taken to a regional hospital for evaluation. Once the physiatrists there came to an agreement, one way or the other, they would proceed with either trial or treatment for Lewis.

Carl was not sure of his friend's mental state but one thing was certain, he needed to talk to Lewis. Carl had been given permission to visit with Lewis once Johnson had arrived. He walked quickly for they would be moving his friend to the hospital within the next two hours.

Carl was frightened when he saw Lewis on his knees praying. He was furious when he entered the room and grabbed Lewis by his clothes, hoisting him up against the wall. "What in the name of hell is wrong with you?" asked Carl as he stared into his friend's eyes. "I don't believe you are doing this?" He slammed Lewis against the wall once more before letting him go.

Once Carl moved away Lewis was able to breathe. His friend definitely still had his short fuse. "It's called prayer; you should try it sometime. It's quite refreshing."

Carl turned around with anger evident on his face, "For someone who doesn't like trouble, you sure did get a smart mouth."

"I'm not the same person I was when I left. I've changed for the better. Carl, I'm sorry for turning on you the way I did, but there was no other choice to be made. I couldn't allow that boy to be killed."

"You choose one of the people who killed my dad and two brothers, and your own mother over me. He deserved to die. They all do. Don't you get that?"

"Carl, we all deserve to die, you and I both do. We have both sinned against a holy and just God. That boy didn't kill them, the war did!"

"Lewis, you're a freak. They really screwed with your head, don't you see that? There is no such thing as a god."

"That's what I said too, but there is a God. His name is Jesus Christ, He's a wonderful, loving, and forgiving God, if we just believe and ask for it."

Carl stood there, staring in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Lewis would ever say something like that. He walked toward Lewis and once more pushed him against the wall, placing his left arm against his chest to hold his friend immobile. "One way or the other, I hope they lock you up and throw away the key. People like you are an infection that needs be destroyed. You make me sick. I once called you my best friend, but now just look at you."

"Carl, let him go," Warden Marks ordered. "You don't want to hurt him and you know it. Get out now, Carl!"

Warden Marks watched Carl leave before talking to Lewis. "You're being moved to hospital for a full physiological exam. I need you to turn around and place both hands on the wall and spread your legs."

Lewis complied with the order and once more he was searched then bound hand and foot. They led him out of the prison to a vehicle where his father was waiting. It surprised him to see that Carl was the driver. The armed guards helped him into the back of the SUV. Once he was buckled in, the three of them drove off.

Larry Johnson looked sadly at his son who was sitting there beside him, bound. It was just heartbreaking to think that he could have allowed this to happen. "I'm sorry you have to be bound, but you've left me no other choice here," he paused for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected, under the circumstances. Can you at least take these things off; I won't try anything. I promise."

"I can't take them off. I'm sorry, Son, but I don't trust you or believe anything you say. The restraints are for your protection as well as ours."

Lewis smiled, "Do you really think for one second that I would hurt either of you, or myself? No, I wouldn't and you both know that, but don't worry, I understand." Hurt, Lewis became quiet for several minutes. "Dad, I want to ask you something. When was the last time you read the Bible?"

"Before Anne died."

"You believed before she died, right?"

"Yes, I did. At one time, but I no longer do."

"How could a God that claims to love us allow so much bad stuff to happen?"

"He doesn't allow it. He hates for his children to suffer; it hurts him too. John 10: 10: The thief (or the devil) does not come except to steal, kill and to destroy. Jesus went on to say in verse 11) I have come that they may have life and that they may have it more abundantly. The devil wants to steal everything from you, he even wants you dead, but most of all he wants to kill every bit of faith you have."

Larry listened and remembered Anne. "Your mother used to say things like that. She always put her faith in God. I never had faith like your mom's. You really do need help, and I hope you allow these people to help you."

"Promise me this. If you still have mom's Bible, read it once more. You might just find that faith that you thought you lost. I'll be praying for you." Nothing more was said.

When Lewis arrived at the hospital, they did a complete physical on him, and found that he was in better shape then when he'd left, which baffled the doctors. How could someone who had been held captive for so long be healthy? Lewis knew it was because he'd been treated better than the prisoners who were being held by his father's men.

After the physical, he was taken to the psychiatrist, a woman who was slender; her hair was long and blond. She was in her forties and very pretty. She gave Lewis a warm smile when he walked into her office. "My name is Dr. Mary Smith, and I am going to help you. I hope we'll get to know one another quite well," she said.

Lewis said nothing. He didn't need help. Therefore, he sat staring at her without any expression at all.

"Oh come now, Mr. Johnson. Don't be that way. All you're going to do is make things harder than have to be," she said giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you, but I don't need any help. I am physically, and mentally healthy in every way," Lewis returned her smile. "So if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way."

Dr. Smith glared at him, "Sit down, Mr. Johnson. I'll be the one to decide if you are or aren't mentally stable, not you. So far, all you have done shows me that you are in need of help. Now let me help you before it's too late." She smiled softly once more, "Tell me about your captivity."

Lewis was still standing, and made no move toward the exit. He was trying to size up the orderly who was standing beside the door. The man was huge. He looked to be six feet five inches tall, and weighed around 350 pounds. Lewis knew he didn't stand a chance if it came to a fight. He slowly turned to look at the doctor, "There's nothing to tell, they treated me well," he said as he sat down.

She smiled once more, "Much better, I see we're going to have a good relationship. Now tell me what happened when you were arrested. What did they do to you?"

"I was arrested, interrogated, and then put into a prison cell. Look, Doctor, I was not tortured, harmed, or even brainwashed. The most they did was lock me in solitary confinement and kept me under suicide watch. Those people treated me better than how your people treat their prisoners."

"Are you trying to convince me of that, or yourself?"

"Only you, Doctor. I know how they treated me. Maybe you or your people could take some lessons from them."

"I see we're not going to get anywhere today. Stanly, please escort Mr. Johnson to his room."

Lewis stared at her for a moment before the orderly grabbed his arm and lifted him up to his feet. The man seemed to have a death grip on him as Lewis tried to jerk his arm free. "I can walk without assistance you know. Let go of me,"

"Very well, Stanly, let him go." She then turned back to Lewis, "We will talk later, after you are settled."

Lewis's room was at the end of a very long hallway. He realized that he was in a maximum security Psych ward. Depression was starting to set in because he felt helpless for the second time in his life. His room was padded, which meant that he was again on suicide watch.

He then thought about something his father had said, "Let them help you. You can tell them what they want to hear, or tell them what you now believe. In that case you'll be here for a very long time." He then walked to the back wall, sat down, wrapping his arms around his legs, and started to pray.

Prayer seemed to calm him down and helped him to think. He had no idea what would happen next; so he trusted his Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. The one person who knew what this would be like. He could only imagine what Jesus went through with his imprisonment and execution. So far, Lewis had not been beaten, tortured, or been left entirely alone, as Jesus had been. There were two people still willing to help him. His dad and Carl both seemed eager to help him. He wasn't sure how they would be able to help, so he prayed that their hearts would be open to the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Treatment

Larry Johnson sat in Dr. Smith's office discussing treatments that would help Lewis. However, Larry was not happy about some of the things that might be done. Still, he was not a physiatrist, so he had to put his faith in the doctor. He just hoped that she truly knew what she was doing.

"The last thing that I want to do is hurt your son worse than he already is. He desperately needs help whether from me or someone else. I guarantee President Jasper would be quite upset if someone else were to get involved in this, since he is as concerned as you are about Lewis." Dr. Smith gave him a warm smile and leaned back in her chair. "General, I have your son's best interest at heart."

"I'm sure you do, Dr. Smith. However, I don't want him harmed in anyway. He was a good kid once; he's just a little confused, right now." Larry was irritated right then and was about to start yelling at the woman. "Please don't do anything that might hurt him."

"For now we'll hold off on anything physical. I'll try the medication first. I assure you he will not be harmed in any way. Go check on Lewis, since it will be a while before he will be allowed visitors again."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Larry leaving the office. "Come on, Carl, let's check on Lewis."

Carl stood outside the door of Lewis's room. Lewis was again on his knees praying; this really concerned him that his friend had been brainwashed. He knocked and then entered, "Um…, Lewis, can I ask you something?" He watched Lewis as he slowly turned around. "Sure, ask me anything."

"Do you really believe the stuff in that book to be true?"

Lewis smiled softly, "Yes, I do. I know now, why it is called being saved. Once you confess and believe in the name of Jesus, you become a new person. The stress and all the guilt goes away. You feel clean, like a weight is lifted off your shoulders. It's such a refreshing feeling."

"What made you read that book, anyway?" Carl couldn't help but stare at his friend.

"I didn't have anything else to do while I was locked up in solitary confinement, and I didn't have anyone to talk to either. Then one day Sam, you remember Sam Wright. Anyway, he sat down with me and gave me the Bible and we read it together. After that, he asked me some questions and prayed with me. I gave my heart to Jesus that night. He saved me, gave me hope, and a new life through him. All I can tell you is he is real and Jesus wants to save you from hell, just as he saved me."

"Lewis, you knew what everyone would think about you. So why did you come back?"

"I felt like I owed the rest of those men their freedom, just like Sam. I knew the prison well enough to get in and out without out any problems, or so I thought. I got a friend killed because of my pride though, and I'll have to answer for that."

"You didn't get your friend killed, he got himself killed. Anyone who would do what he did deserves to die."

"Then I deserve death. So place the gun to my head and squeeze the trigger. I did the same thing that he did, and I turned my back on everyone including you, Carl."

Carl shook his head, "Do realize what you are saying? You're admitting to treason."

"Talk to my father, get my mom's Bible, and read it. Read it and keep an open mind when you do."

Carl shook his head and said, "I can't promise anything, but I'll see if I can find the book." Carl left.

Standing outside Lewis's room, Carl turned to watch his friend go back to praying. If Lewis was so sure it was true, then he had to read this book. Slowly he walked away. It was hard to leave his best friend this way. However, what choice did he have? He decided that he would read the book and try to keep an open mind. What harm could it do?

"How's Lewis," asked Larry.

"Still claims that Jesus is real, and asked me to read the Bible."

"Lewis needs help, but if you want to read it then come over to my house tonight. My wife and I owned copies and I still have them."

"Thank you, General."

Carl and General Johnson spent the rest of the day reading the banned book in an effort to understand what had changed Lewis. They were both worried that the change would get him killed. Carl had questions on the matter, but was scared to ask. So, he kept glancing up at Larry.

Larry smiled at his son's friend, "Are you going to ask me something or are you just going to continue to stare?"

"Lewis really believes this stuff?"

"It would appear so, yes."

"How could he believe this? This book is fairytales, isn't it?" Carl could not help but scratch his head.

"No, Carl, it is not fairytales or myths. The Jesus that you are reading about is real. He is the only begotten son of the Living God. I, once believed and called Jesus my savior. But I became angry when Anne died. I blamed God for her death. I hardened my heart to the Lord and turned on him. I think Lewis's salvation was the Lord's way of reminding me that he is faithful to me even when I am not faithful to him."

Larry's eyes where filling up with tears and Carl could see the man was trying not to cry. It was not something that he wanted to see. "You were a believer," Carl asked amazed.

"Yes, and I am a believer once again. Everything you have read is true, it happened. The war between God and the Devil is here. It is now time to decide which side you're on; my choice is Jesus."

"I think I need a little more time. This is a lot to comprehend at one time." Carl looked away from Larry and walked to the window. "You know, what you just told me, is a sign of treason? I could turn you in to the authorities."

"Go ahead if you want, but I don't think you will. I know from what you read you feel something grabbing at your heart. You feel the warmth and it's his love that's calling your name, just as it has mine. Don't fight it. Instead, you should listen to the call in your heart. It speaks the truth to you if you'll listen."

Carl listened and continued to stare out the window. After what seemed like hours he sat back down, "I will help you get Lewis out, but I am not so sure I can believe this. Do you know what you're asking me to do? You're asking me to take everything that I've ever known and throw in away to believe in this Jesus?"

"I know it's hard for you and that's not your fault. Just consider what you have read. Jesus is a gentleman and he'll never force you to do anything. Take your time and continue to read the word. But when he does come knocking at your heart, I will pray you answer him."

Several weeks had gone by since Lewis had been arrived at the hospital. He had been moved from the padded room to a regular room and was no longer under suicide watch. He was getting more and more aggravated each day that passed. The Doctor was still trying hard to convince him that he had been brainwashed into believing, but Lewis knew the truth and no one was going to change that.

He had to see the doctor twice a day and now she was insisting on him taking medication to help him. She had told his father that he had had a nervous breakdown while in Grissom's custody. The medication was going to help him see things a lot clearer. The only problem was he was not cooperating, and he wasn't going allow anyone to change that.

Dr. Mary Smith sat across from Lewis watching his every move as she smiled softly at him, "How are you doing today, Lewis?" she asked.

"The same as yesterday and the day before and the day before that," he said.

"Lewis, I want you to cooperate and try this medication it will help you to relax. You've been under so much stress since you were arrested. You have no idea what a difference it will make."

"If I were any more relaxed I'd be dead! I don't need any meds! I am not suffering from a nervous breakdown!" Lewis was getting upset and he knew Dr. Smith would not put up with him yelling for long. "Instead of trying to fix something that's not broken; why don't you tend to the patients that really do need your help?"

"All right Lewis, I have tried hard to be patient with you, but you leave me with no choice. If you won't willingly take the medication, then you will be forced to take it. I am growing tired of this game. Stanley, Charles, I need your assistance please."

Lewis stood very slowly and backed away from the door, but there was no escape. There was only one way in or out and with the two orderlies standing in the way, it was a hopeless situation. Be that as it may, he would not give in to what they wanted.

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way, Mr. Johnson, the choice is yours." Dr. Smith stood staring at Lewis, who dropped his head as if he surrendered to the idea.

"You see, Doctor, I told you he could be reasonable," said Stanley.

Lewis slowly walked toward the doctor, but then he ran for the door. He was hoping to take the orderlies by surprise and be able to get out of the office. Deep down inside he knew he wouldn't make it, but he had to try.

Charles grabbed him before he could get the door opened, but it took both of the orderlies to restrain him. Still, he fought, "I will never cooperate with you. I am a Christian, and no matter what you do to me, I will always be one."

Dr. Smith smiled once more, and then she responded, "Come now, Lewis, why must you continue to believe in those fantasies?"

"Because I know it's true." Lewis stood still while talking to her. Shaking his head sadly, "I hope one day you too will know the truth."

"Shut up and open your mouth."

Lewis shook his head and closed his mouth as hard as he could. By this time, Charles had wrestled him to the floor and had a tight chokehold on him. Stanley reached over pinching his nose closed. He held his breath as long as he could, only to have a couple of pills shoved down his throat as soon as his mouth opened. Stanley then pushed his mouth closed and pinched his nose closed once more. Lewis finally gave up and swallowed the pills.

"Open your mouth and let me look, then Charles will release you," said the doctor.

For once Lewis did as he'd been told and was allowed to get up. He stood glaring at her, "This changes nothing." He stood there determined not to let her or the medication to have any affect on him.

"It will sooner or later. However, what you don't realize is that it's experimental. No one really knows what affect it will have on you. So you see I will win," she started laughing. "You will never be allowed to leave, unless you are under my complete control."

Lewis was horrified to find out what she was going to do to him. Without thinking, he attacked, grabbing her by the throat, and started choking her. She fell backwards on top of her desk. All he wanted to do was crush her windpipe. He no longer cared about what would happen to him at this point, even if he knew that what he was doing was wrong. When two pair of strong arms started pulling his hands away from Smith's neck, he came to his senses and let go.

Lewis was sorry that his anger got the best of him and he knew he was in a lot of trouble. It wasn't their fault, so he didn't fight with orderlies this time. Charles stood there holding Lewis's arms behind his back. The orderlies waited for Dr. Smith to recover and give orders on what to with Lewis. Smith sat in her chair rubbing her throat and coughing.

She finally composed herself enough to speak, "Did you really think these men would allow you to kill me?"

"No," Lewis said then dropping his head in shame, "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I've never hurt anyone in my life. Please forgive me."

Dr. Smith reached in her desk drawer and pulled out a syringe and a small jar. "You'll forgive me for not accepting your apology." She got an alcohol wipe, swabbed his arm stabbed him with the syringe. "It's just a sedative to help you relax. Good night, Lewis."

Lewis felt himself relax, then falling gently down to the floor. His eyes were heavy as he tried to fight to sedative. She was giving the men orders, but it sounded like they were miles away and, after what seemed like an eternity, the blackness took over.

"Take him back to his room, and restrain him to his bed. Keep him sedated until further notice, do you understand," asked the Smith.

"Yes, Dr. Smith," they both said as they carried Lewis back to his room.

Dr. Smith sat down at her desk and made a phone call to Anthony Jasper. "Hello Anthony, how are you doing?" She sat there and listened, "I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you about Johnson's son. It's very important. The boy has not been brain washed in any way. He is definitely a traitor."

President Anthony Jasper sat in his office listening to Dr. Smith's diagnosis carefully. "Are you sure," he asked. Johnson was not going to handle the news very well at all. The news saddened Jasper for Johnson was his closet ally and friend. He knew this news that his son was a traitor would be hard for Larry Johnson to accept.

He also knew he'd have to charge young Johnson with treason. There was no other choice. If he were to overlook the young man's defiance, it would cause too much trouble. No, he couldn't overlook this. This had to be dealt with immediately. He was a traitor, and traitors deserved death.

"You're absolutely sure that young Mr. Johnson was not brainwashed," he asked. He had to be sure himself.

"Yes, sir, I am one hundred percent certain. He tried to kill me a little while ago. I'm sorry Anthony, but yes, he is a traitor.

"Thank you, Mary, General Johnson will be here in a little while. I'll tell him the fate of his son." Jasper looked up at the picture of him and Larry at Lewis's academy graduation. Larry was not going to take this well at all, and it was up to him to tell his friend.

The buzz at the speaker on his desk was an unwelcomed distraction from his thoughts. He knew who was waiting to see him. "General Johnson is here to see you," said his secretary.

"Send him in please."

Johnson came in and Anthony motioned for him to sit down. "Would like a drink?" He got up and walked to a cabinet to pour himself and Johnson a drink.

"No, thank you. I'm here to talk to you about my son," said Johnson.

Anthony shrugged and poured a glass for himself. Jack Daniels always helped when he had something difficult to say. "I know why you're here, and we do need to talk."

"Anthony, you have known Lewis his whole life. Do you really believe he would betray you that easily? He just said and did what they wanted him to say and do. They would have killed him otherwise." Johnson was not in a habit of lying to anyone, much less to Jasper. He had to convince Jasper of his son's innocence. It was the only way to save him.

"Larry, I just got off the phone with Dr. Smith a moment ago. She told me that Lewis tried to kill her today. He has changed, and not for the better. She told me that he hasn't been brainwashed, but is nothing more than a traitor." He watched Johnson's reactions, carefully. "I'm sorry Larry, but he has to stand trial. I can't overlook this. Not even for you because he's your son."

Larry sat there stunned beyond words. What could he say that would help Lewis now? "I'm sorry too. But you must do what you feel is right." He got up, shook Anthony's hand, and quietly left the room.

Anthony smiled and thought, 'This went better than I thought. I haven't lost him after all."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Plan

Larry Johnson went home and started thinking about a way to help his son escape, but every plan that he and Carl came up with seemed to fail in both their eyes, until one certain person came in mind to help him. They needed Mike Damon. But how could he convince the man to help? He just knew he had to try.

Late that night the general went to the local Walmart and bought a few items. The most important was an untraceable cell phone. Then he went home and looked up an old phone number and prayed it was still good. Holding his breath, he dialed the number from so many years ago. He was rewarded when a very grumpy voice answered the phone, "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Larry smiled, "Sorry to bother you, sir. But are you Mike Damon?" He waited hoping and praying the person on the other line wouldn't hang up. The man was silent for a moment. "Yes, this is Mike Damon."

"Mike, this is Larry Johnson, and I need your help."

Mike sat down in shock; never in a thousand years did he expect to get this phone call. He listened carefully to Johnson, and understood how dire the situation was. Not helping Lewis would be sentencing his young nephew to death, and that was not what he wanted to happen to the boy.

"I will do everything in my power to help Lewis. Have no doubt about that, but if this is a trap, there won't be any way you'll walk away from this. You got that, Johnson?"

"I understand, and this isn't a trap. Help me get my son free and you will have my unconditional surrender," said Larry. "Then you can do whatever you want with me."

"All right, it will take a while to arrange things call me back in twenty- four hours. I should have everything sorted by then." They both hung up, which left Mike thinking to himself. He needed someone who wouldn't be recognized, which he would be. The first person that came to mind was Sam Wright. He had changed his appearance over the past year and a half so people, (mainly news reporters) wouldn't see him and ask questions.

He knew how late it was, and laughed to himself, for he knew what the first question would be, but this was urgent. He picked up the phone and dialed. Just to hear Mellissa's voice saying, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, Mrs. Wright, I do. This is General Damon. Is Sam there? It's urgent."

The next day everything was all set, Sam Wright would be arriving in Tennessee in about twelve hours. The goal was that he would take a fake state prison van to the hospital. He'd be dressed in full uniform. Sam would take a document to Dr. Smith releasing Lewis into his custody. Then he'd meet with General Johnson and Carl Watson. All that Larry could do was pray everything would go according to plan, the Lord willing.

Larry and Carl paced back and forth, both eager but both worried as well. They wouldn't have much time to make their escape before Jasper was after them. Jasper would be out for blood after this. He'd consider this action the ultimate act of treason. For some reason it no longer mattered to the two men. All that mattered was the safety of Lewis, Carl, Carl's mother and himself. They waited for Wright and hoped he was a true friend and hoped that he could pull this off. The pressure would be difficult to bear but there would be joy when they got to safety.

When Wright pulled up to the old cabin that served as Larry's vacation home for many years it was still early morning. He got out of the small jeep he had purchased just for this trip. it was much older than he was. He bought it with the intent of leaving it where it was. He looked around and saw a light on inside the cabin; he was earlier than expected; so he walked to the porch carefully and knocked on the door.

He heard some chairs dragging as someone jumped up quickly. He knew everyone inside the house was nervous, because he was too. The whole way here, all he did was pray that he could do this without failing. Twice Lewis had helped him. Without a doubt, this was his time to repay those favors.

He knocked on the door a second time and an older woman came out. "Can I help you, son?"

"My name is Sam Wright, and I was sent by Mike Damon to help Lewis Johnson." He waited to see what she would say. To his surprise, a large man stuck his head out the door and smiled.

"Hey, Sam, how are you? I see you made it with no problems." Carl was relieved to see him.

"Yeah, no problem, and how are you?"

"Great now that you're here. Come on inside. It's cold out here. Plus, mom's making hot chocolate and man does she make it good." Carl placed one hand on Sam's shoulder, "Um… Sam, I just wanted to say I was sorry for how I treated you before. I really didn't know any better. Please forgive me."

"Hey don't worry about it, everything is forgiven already. The past is already forgotten so there is no need to be reminded. So let's just worry about Lewis for right now."

It was crunch time, where the real fun was about to begin. Carl and Larry worked to help Sam with the uniform and procedures on transporting a prisoner. He was given the paper work for transfer. He was drilled repeatedly until he thought he was going to be sick, but he knew everything was riding on this mission.

Carl went with him as backup just in case something went wrong. He had let a beard and mustache grow to help with a disguise. Both men were armed and in proper uniform, and both knew what to do. Sam would do the talking, because Dr. Smith might recognize Carl's voice since he had been there before.

With the uniforms disguising the men, entering the hospital was the easy part. Lewis was supposed to be transferred the following day. So the cover story as to why he was being transferred was to prevent someone higher up from breaking him out, hence, they were transferring him today. They waited nervously for Dr. Smith to call them to her office.

"Come in boys," she said with a smile. "So you're here to get the Johnson boy?"

"Yes, Dr. Smith. We are, here's the paperwork," said Sam.

"That's funny, the last I was told he wasn't being moved until tomorrow. I wasn't notified that he was being moved early. So why today?"

"President Jasper seems to think it would be wiser if he were moved today. He seems to think General Johnson might take matters into his own hands and bust him out. So we are moving him today." Sam hated lying to anyone so he hoped that it would not show on his face. "This way, he can't acquire his son if he doesn't know when he's being moved."

"It makes perfect sense. I have to give Anthony credit for always thinking ahead." She smiled at them once more and signed the document. "He has been given a mild sedative so he will cooperate with you fully." She mashed a button on her intercom, "Have Stanley and Charles come in here." A couple of minutes went by and then a knock at the office door produced two very large men. "Get Johnson ready for transport." Then they left.

Dr. Smith escorted them out of the office and down the hallway to Lewis's room. The two orderlies had Lewis dressed and helped him to the hall. Sam groaned silently to himself after seeing his friend.

Lewis did not resist and did everything he was told. He acted as if he were a zombie rather than a person. He looked at his two friends and did not recognize them. He stood not making eye contact and ready to do anything, he was told to do.

Carl glanced at Sam for just a minute, and then went to restraining their friend. Both men had heavy hearts for they had no idea what all their friend had endured over past two months. This worried both of them.

"Guys," said Dr. Smith. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

They both stopped to look at her. "Um… we are?"

She laughed, "Yes, you're forgetting the transfer orders"

"Oh gees. That wouldn't have been good. You know I would forget my head if it weren't attached. Thank you, Doctor; and you have a nice day." Sam said laughing a little. Once out of sight he let out a sigh of relief.

Carl smiled a little, "I thought for sure she had made me. I don't think I have ever been that scared in all my life. We need to hurry."

"Agreed," said Sam.

They had a head start on Jasper and his men. So far, everything was going to plan, but plans don't always go as expected. Therefore, Sam and Carl hurried as fast as they could to get back to Larry's cabin. Once there, they would make their escape to the Missouri - Kentucky border. Provided they weren't pulled over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Waiting Game

Waiting was the hardest part for General Larry Johnson, who was unsure what the future would hold for himself and for Carl. He was sure that his life wasn't worth living knowing that his son was in prison awaiting execution. He also knew that Mrs. Watson felt the same as he did. Therefore, he periodically glanced through the blinds of the window hoping and praying that nothing went wrong. It was 5:30 a.m. when the young men had left to acquire Lewis and it was now 10:00 a.m. "What could have happened," he thought quietly to himself. His pacing wasn't helping, but it did keep him busy. Minutes seemed like hours and the hours seemed like days, but somehow he knew their goal was near and that Lewis would be arriving soon.

Dr. Mary Smith sat at her desk just relieved that young Johnson was out of her hair. Since he had arrived at the hospital, he'd been nothing but trouble. He'd also caused unrest among the doctors, staff, and the other patients at the hospital. She was overjoyed to have that young man out of her hair and away from her hospital, forever.

Glancing at the clock on her desk, she smiled to herself, "An hour, and thirty minutes free." Things could not be better for her. She sat there reviewing Johnson's case file. Shaking her head, "What a waste, he had so many good things going his way. He had such a wonderful future ahead of him. Just to throw it away, the way he did."

Her phone rang and she smiled once more, "Dr. Smith."

"Well hello, Anthony. How are you today? I'm fine. What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to let you in on the details of Johnson's transfer," he said.

"Details? I am already aware of the details. Your men have come in and left," Dr. Smith said confused.

"What men!" Jasper screamed.

Dr. Smith stuttered trying to get the words out, "You didn't send anyone to get Johnson?"

"No, I did not. I was calling to let you know that the Marshal is coming tomorrow morning to get him. What is going on there?"

"Anthony, two men in prison uniforms came in here about an hour and a half ago. They had transfer order to move Johnson. I thought you sent them, so I let Johnson go with those men," Smith said slowly. "I'm sorry, Anthony. I really thought those were your men."

"You're a stupid woman, how could you have let those men get away? Now I'll have another mess to clean up. I'll figure out what to do with you later," Jasper said then hung up the phone.

Dr. Mary Smith sat at her desk horrified. This was the worst thing that could have happened. Johnson escaped from her custody, right under her nose, and she had no idea that that was what was happening. This was the end of her career and the end of her life. Jasper was not in the habit of letting people off the hook for this kind of mess up.

The only choice she had was to avoid her punishment was to end her life herself. She put her face in her hands and cried. After a few minutes, she composed herself and quietly walked to the pharmacy. She soon found what she was seeking. Looking around carefully to ensure that no one was looking, she placed a syringe and a small vial of the drug she needed in her pocket and then walked out of the room. The doctor walked back to her office, locked the door behind her, and then sat at her desk for the final time to write a letter.

To Whom It May Concern:

I have come to end of my career and found that despite my best efforts to help my patients I have failed miserably. I have done nothing but hurt my family, friends, and my country for which I am truly sorry. I am ending my life to save the people that I love the embarrassment that will follow. Please forgive me.

Sincerely,

Dr. Mary Smith

Dr. Smith took the small vile out of her pocket and gently placed it on the desk, as well as the syringe. Taking the syringe, she filled it as full as she could get it. Next, she wrapped a rubber band around her arm to find a vein. After taking a deep breath, she stuck the vein with the syringe and started squeezing it as fast as she could. She felt the burning as the drug raced through her veins, and she felt her heart racing faster and faster. Moments later, the woman fell forward onto her desktop and breathed her last breath.

Two hours later Stanley and Charles came to the door escorting her one o'clock patient. They were worried when she didn't answer the door. The two orderlies broke in to find her dead and a note on her desk. They were the only ones who even cared.

Jasper was on the phone calling every cop, state trooper, and federal agency that he could think of in an all out effort to locate the escaped prisoner. But nothing had turned up. He yelled to himself angrily, knocking everything off the top of his desk. He knew who was responsible for Lewis's escape, oh yes, he knew. His most trusted associate and closest friend, General Larry Johnson.

The first place the cops went was to Larry's house. They found that the filing cabinet empty of all the material that Johnson had been working on, and his clothing was missing. Johnson was on the run with his son in tow. The only place left to go was to Farmington Mo, and they already had a head start of about an hour and a half. It would take a lot of luck to find them before they hit the neutral half of the state. Was luck on their side? That was the question now.

Lewis was not asleep, but he was in a daze and could hear what was going on around him. It just didn't make sense to him. Who were the men that were in the van? They kept looking out the back window and seemed very nervous. "Hey, man. You have to wake up," the black man said.

Lewis just gave him a blank look, and looked at the other man sitting in the front passenger seat. "Lewis, snap out of it would you?" Then turned to the other man, "I'm going to get him out of those restraints and help him change clothes."

Lewis just stared at this tall man and suddenly realized who they were, Carl and Sam, his two best friends in the world. "Carl?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me and Sam. About time, you realized who we are. Glad to have you back, buddy, we were starting to get worried."

Looking at his hands and ankles, he gave his friend a puzzled look, "Why am I still shackled?"

"Oh, we kept you in those so that if we got pulled over it wouldn't look quite as suspicious, but we're off the main road now, so I'm going free you."

Lewis changed into the clothing they had brought for him as fast as he could. His apparel consisted of a faded pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt that had a picture of Darth Vader on it, his white new balance tennis shoes, and his favorite baseball cap that said Vader. He was so glad to have his own clothes on again. As corny as they might be, they were still his clothes, and for the moment he had his freedom.

"So where are we going?" asked Lewis.

"To get your father and Carl's mother, and then we are getting the heck out of Dodge. Your uncle had a hand in your rescue. He sent Sam here to help. The only condition was your father's surrender and mine once we get to the neutral part of Missouri. We agreed to the condition. Sorry, but it had to be done this way," said Carl as he slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Besides, I'd rather spend the rest of my life in one of their prisons than be tortured and executed by Jasper's people."

Back at the cabin, Larry was worried and getting sick to his stomach, when the van pulled into the drive. He ran out the door as fast as he could. He just wanted to see Lewis and to make certain that he was all right. The hug he got from his son brought a smile to his face. "Son, are you all right?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine."

"Guys, I don't mean to be rude by any means, but we should get out of here," prompted Carl. "The longer we wait to leave, the less of a head start we'll have. That is once Jasper and his men find out we tricked that shrink into letting us take Lewis."

"I think it would be better if we took Ms. Watson's SUV. That way, if we are pulled over for some reason they won't have any idea who we are,'' said Larry. They piled into the Saturn Vue and drove off.

It seemed to Larry that they were making good time on their journey and that the Lord was with them. He kept to the speed limit as much as possible with only the occasional slow poke to pass. He and everyone else kept looking behind them. They were watching for police, military police, the marshals or anyone who might be following them. So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

But then Larry got a cell phone call that, he couldn't ignore. He mumbled something under his breath quietly, unsure what to do. "It's Jasper," he announced, then answered. "Hello, Anthony."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

On the Run

Jasper was rather surprised that Larry answered his phone call at all. "Hello, Larry. I wanted to ask you something?"

"Go ahead and ask me anything. It doesn't mean I'll give you an answer or tell the truth, but you can ask," he said.

"You do realize that your son has escaped custody and is now on the run with two strange men." Jasper waited for a few moments. "I will take your silence as a yes. So my next question is, who are they?"

"Do you really expect me to dignify that with an answer? No, I won't tell you who they are," Larry said angrily.

"You do realize what you are doing is an act of treason, don't you?" asked Jasper.

"I am aware of that and I no longer care if it's treason or not. You are making me choose my son over my loyalty to you. Well, my son will win that contest every time."

"Just to let you know, I will find you and you will be publicly executed for this," said Jasper. "I will not have mercy on you or those men, and I now know where you are."

Larry could just imagine Jasper's gloating smile and it angered him. "Not for long, Jasper. Goodbye." After ending the phone call, he rolled down the window and threw the cell phone out the window. "We have to get off this road and fast. Jasper was tracing my cell phone."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," said Lewis. He was already leaning forward to adjust the G.P.S. "According to the G.P.S. we need to make the next right. It's a small road, but it will take us off the main highway."

He closed his eyes and started praying, "Lord Jesus, please help us get where we need to go without any problems. We cannot do this on our own with Jasper after us, A-Men."

They were in Missouri and about twenty miles outside Farmington by the time that Jasper's men caught up with them. Most of Missouri was neutral now; but Farmington was not. It was a military base for Grissom's government and at the time, Lewis did not know that.

"We're almost there now," announced Sam, as he pointed out the sign they were passing.

"You had better start praying," Johnson said, "because we've got company."

That is when they heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights. There were about ten regular police cars, three black SUVs, and one helicopter and they were right on their heels. "I think we're in trouble," said Carl.

The back window shattered spraying Sam with glass. "There's no thinking we're in trouble. We're in trouble!"

Carl crawled over the back seat to the cargo area and opened a wooden box that had three M16 rifles, tossing one to Sam and another one to Lewis, before taking the last one for himself. He looked at the smaller box that had the extra magazines for the M16s'.

Carl pointed his rifle out the broken window, and started firing at the engine of the first police car. He continued firing until the driver lost control of the vehicle. With the disabled squad car out of the chase, Carl then turned his attention to another. "Got one," Carl yelled as he sighted at the next.

The celebration was short lived for the next shot caught Sam in his right shoulder, causing him to drop his rifle. He fell toward the window, only to be hit once more in his leg. Lewis grabbed his friend pulling him to the floor of the vehicle. Then he took off his jacket and placed it on Sam's wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding. Carl stopped to help his friend. "I've got this. We can't afford to get side tracked," yelled Lewis. "Mrs. Watson, I need your help."

Mrs. Watson got up from the front seat to help. "What do you need me to do?"

"Take my belt, wrap it around his leg, just above where he's bleeding. Then pull it as tight as you can." Then pulling his pocketknife out and handing it to her, he pointed to a specific spot on the belt, and then said, "Make a hole right there. It'll slow the bleeding." When she'd done as he had instructed, he added, "Now, place both hands right here and hold tight."

Lewis grabbed the rifle and went back to firing at the vehicles behind them. He knew he could kill any one of those drivers behind them, but he chose not to kill them. Therefore, he aimed for the tires. Blowing them would stop some of the pursuers.

"How's Sam doing," asked Carl and glancing back for a moment.

"He's sweating and shaking, badly," she said.

Lewis turned quickly around. "Sam, stay awake. Talk to me, okay Buddy."

"Man, I am so cold," Sam said.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's going into shock, Carl!"

"Yeah," said Carl.

"I need your jacket, now! Sam's in shock!"

Carl pulled his off jacket as fast as he could, which wasn't easy with the SUV swerving back and forth. Right at that moment Larry was in a push and shove match with another SUV. They didn't have much chance of making their destination. Larry tried to keep vehicle under control, but the other driver was much better than he was and the other guy knew it. The next hit sent the Saturn Vue that Larry was driving off the road and into a ditch. Somehow, the SUV remained upright and did not roll over.

"Is everyone all right," asked Larry when he brought the automotive to a halt.

"I guess we're all right. Except Sam, Dad, he's in really bad shape." Lewis was worried about his friend, who'd passed out. "What are we going to do?"

Slowly Larry got up to check on the young man who was injured. Sam's pulse was racing and he was cold and clammy to the touch. He was in shock and still loosing blood. He glanced out of the window and saw the cars and the guns aimed at them. "There's nothing we can do. We're out numbered and out gunned."

They all knew what he was thinking. Sam needed help or he would die. Looking at each other then at their injured friend, they agreed silently to surrender.

Jasper stood on the hill with his secret service personnel, as well as the marshal service and the police. He could not have been happier. He had the traitors rounded up. He'd won this round without any major problems. Anthony gloated as he yelled to the men in the truck. "All right, Johnson, it's over. Get out of the truck. Surrender now, and I won't have you gunned down."

He stood quietly hoping that the man would have enough sense not to fight. Johnson was beaten and desperate and desperate people didn't think clearly. "Last chance, Larry, come out, now!"

To his surprise, the driver's door opened slowly, and Larry stepped out with both hands raised. "You win, Anthony. We surrender, however, we do have an injured person that needs medical help immediately or he'll die."

"All of you out, now. Then I'll send someone in to get him." He didn't really care if that person died. "I'll make sure he gets the medical attention he needs. You have my word."

To Johnson that didn't mean much, but it was the best they were likely to get. He kept his hands above his head walked toward the authorities. Carl, Lewis, and Mrs. Watson were right behind him. All four of them lay down on the ground and were soon handcuffed and searched, while the police pulled Sam out of the truck.

Jasper smiled once more before climbing into helicopter. "I'll see you soon Johnson, at your trial." He was smiling until he had to duck due to a gunshot that nearly hit him. Looking at his pilot said, "What was that?"

"Look over there, sir," the man said pointing at the road ahead. There were lights flashing and sirens blaring, and a host of vehicles were racing their way.

"Get me out of here!" Jasper screamed at his pilot. The pilot lifted off as fast as he could, while Grissom's men fired their weapons at him. Jasper was furious about losing Johnson this way; Johnson could really hurt him and the government with everything he knew. He watched as his people surrounded, they were dropping their weapons left and right. This was the worst defeat he had suffered in four years since the war ended. He had to come up with a plan to defeat Grissom, but that would be at another time and another place. For now, he would leave for those who ran away today, would live to fight another day.

Larry laid there unsure of what was happening. For a moment, he thought that Jasper had ordered those men to kill them right where they were. But when then he heard the chopper take off and leave, and the gunfire continued, he realized that help had arrived to save them. So he and the others stayed still and hoped they wouldn't be hit in this round of fighting. The voice he heard next was the General Mike Damon, his brother-in-law and at one-time best friend. "Larry, are you laying down on the job again?" Larry looked up to see Mike grinning form ear to ear.

"Yeah, you know me, I always let someone else do the dirty work, and then I step in and take the credit." Even after all the years that they'd been apart, they could still kid around and joke.

Speaking to Jasper's men, Mike said, "You engaged military personnel in Grissom's territory. You are under arrest." Damon smiled and laughed quietly. "Are you all right, Lewis?"

Lewis looked up, "I'm fine, but Sam's hurt and in shock." He was very concerned about his friend. He got up to let the MPs remove the cuffs. Once his hands were free, he walked over to Sam to check on him. His pulse was still racing, and he was in pain, groaning lowly. "Take it easy, Sam. You're hurt pretty bad, stay still," Lewis said softly.

"Med Flight is on their way, Lewis. Check on your dad and Carl; they're going to need you. I'll make sure Sam is taken care of properly."

Carl was not shocked to find out that they were being arrested. That he, Larry, and his mom, were all going to jail. It did not bother him. These people didn't know him as anything other than the enemy. He sat in the back of one of the SUVs, separated from Larry and his mom. He watched as Lewis got in the vehicle with Larry, after everything that had happened; he was glad the Lewis was still his best friend. Lewis would do everything he could to help him get out of prison.

Carl leaned back, closed his eyes, and prayed. "Lord Jesus, I thank you for bringing us here as safely as you have. I lift Sam up to you, please put your healing had on him, and raise him up.

"Lord, I am sorry for all my sins and ask you to forgive me of all of them. I ask if there is anyway to get me out of this mess that I have gotten myself into, please help me. I can't do this by myself. Lord I surrender to you, my life, is yours to do with as you see fit. As of this moment, I put my complete trust in you. I thank you for everything Lord Jesus, A-Men." He then understood why it was called being saved; for the first time in his life, he felt the peace that surpassed all understanding. All the stress, all the negative feeling, and every doubt gone; no matter what happened now, his trust was in the Lord.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Locked Up

Larry sat in a cell, dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit, and stared out of a barred window. He had been locked up for about a week while Damon tried to straighten this whole mess out for him, Carl, and Samantha Watson. Lewis came by daily to see the three of them, and to encourage them all. He was proud of his son for the courage and the faith that he had acquired, while living with his uncle. Lewis was a remarkable young man with a bright future ahead of him. How could one not be proud of a man like that?

He paced in his cell, and when not pacing, he would stare out the window. Oh, he was bored, and how he would give anything to be outside on this beautiful day. The sun was bright and it was so warm; then he thought of how Lewis had spent several weeks in this same prison and managed to get through it. He then picked up his Bible and read about the many times that Paul had been in prison. He knew he would make it through this, for God's grace was sufficient for him. He started praying somehow he knew that the Lord would hear him, even after all this time. "Lord Jesus, thank you for all you have done in my life. I really wanted to thank you for the protection you have given my son, and for sending him back to me. Thank you for allowing him to love me so much that he wouldn't give up on his old man.

"Lord, please forgive this old fool, for giving up on you. I thank you for never leaving or forsaking me. I give you my heart and my soul, Lord Jesus. I am sorry for all my sins, and ask you to take my life and make me the man that you want me to be. Change my heart and my soul Lord. As of this day, me and my house will serve you my Lord, A-Men." Larry sat down and read the word, and put his faith in the Lord. He knew he would help him, whether he stayed in prison or got out. The Lord was his guide through the dark.

Samantha Watson was the first of the three to be released from prison. Mellissa Wright asked her to come and stay with her until David Grissom decided the fate of Larry and Carl. Samantha had given her heart to the Lord many years before. She had spent so many nights in prayer for all three of her sons and her husband. She had lost them all with the exception of Carl, and she was more than grateful to have him. The Lord had not only spared him but also opened his heart to receive him. Her prayers were answered her youngest son was saved. "Glory is to the Lord, for he is good; and his love endures forever," she sang aloud; and she spent her days praying for the release of Carl and Larry.

Lewis stayed with Sam at the hospital at night while Mellissa went home to get some sleep. He would leave in the morning to go to the prison and check on Larry and Carl. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically, but he kept going. He was all they had other than Samantha Watson, and Sam Wright needed him too. He hadn't really slept in several days, except thirty minutes here and there and it was taking a toll on him.

It was late when he got to the hospital, this night. He had spent some extra time with Carl because the former prison guard was getting a little depressed and stir crazy from sitting in a room for twenty-three hours a day. He had thought about all the prisoners he'd watched and mistreated when he was a prison guard, and felt a deep sense of regret and shame. "Lewis, I deserve everything I get for being so mean; but you have to do something to get me out of here. I am going crazy, man. I don't think I can stand it anymore."

"What do you want me to do," Lewis had said. "Break you out of here? Well I can't, and I am doing everything I can to help you and Dad." He felt bad for blowing up at his friend, but he had problems too. After that, he left and went to check on Mellissa and Sam.

Mellissa was sitting in the chair next to Sam's bed, sound asleep, once he got there. Lewis gently tapped her on the shoulder to wake her up. "Mrs. Wright, hey why don't you go home? I'm here now."

Mellissa looked up at him and smiled, "You're the one that needs to go home and get some sleep. You look like you're half dead."

"Me? I'm fine, trust me. Besides I'll get enough sleep when I'm dead." He laughed, quietly. "Go home. I'll be fine, I promise."

Mellissa left and Lewis took the chair next to Sam. Sam was still in bad shape even two weeks after being shot. He had had to have four pints of blood, because one of the bullets had nicked an artery in his leg. The emergency tourniquet was what had saved him from bleeding to death. His blood pressure had dropped so low that they were afraid that he was going to have a stroke, and now, two weeks later he still had not woken up. He spent his time talking to Sam, hoping that he would hear his voice and respond.

He was asleep as soon as he leaned back in the chair. He awoke with a start, when something hit him in the stomach. He looked around pretty quick and realized Sam had thrown a box of tissues at him. "Hey, man, get some sleep on your own time, would you?"

"Nice to see you awake, sleeping beauty. You had us all worried." He was relieved to see his friend awake. "Hey, I'm going to let the nurse know you're awake."

Sam closed his eyes tightly. He was in pain, but he was alive in a hospital bed in a hospital that he knew well. They had made it home, somewhat safe. Not only that, Lewis was there with him. He knew he had completed his mission and his friend was safe. Now he needed to know what had happened and how long he had been asleep.

"They're calling your mom, now. She'll be here soon," said Lewis with a smile.

"So what been going on, and how long have I been out of it?"

Lewis started filling him in on everything that had transpired while he'd slept.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Free at Last!

Larry was standing by the window, when the prison guards came to the door. He knew the procedure, so he walked to the door, placed both hands through the opening in the door. The guards placed the cuffs on him, then opened the door to put the shackles on his ankles. He stood there as still as he could, wondering where they were taking him on this particular morning. They led him through the courtyard, to a large interrogation room that had four men, two of whom he did not know.

"Larry," said Mike, "This is David Grissom, and General James Claiborne. This is former General Larry Johnson of Jasper's army."

"I would shake your hand, however...," he said turning around.

"Officer, I don't think we'll need those right at this moment; with you standing there," said Grissom.

Larry rubbed his wrists when the cuffs were taken off. "Thank you Mr. Grissom." He took the seat that they had offered to him and waited to see what fate they had in store for him.

David Grissom stared at Johnson without saying anything. He was trying to figure the man out. "I want to know what made you decide to turn yourself in to us."

"I didn't want Lewis to rot the rest of his life in prison or to be executed. I felt he would have a better life here with your people, than mine. Therefore, I called and made a deal with Mike that I would surrender if he or any of you would help my son escape. He sent Sam Wright to help, and since he came through, I kept my word. You may do what you will to me, but I do have one request," he waited a moment before he continued. "Please drop any charges that were brought against Carl Watson. It is not his fault; he never knew any better. I did and will take responsibility for him and my own actions."

Grissom was quiet and glanced at the others, "You're saying that you would take responsibility for Watson's actions? Fine, I can hold you accountable for that, but he knew the difference between right and wrong. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have helped your son, Johnson. That's why he's still in custody."

"We are not here to discuss his fate with you. We are here to discuss your fate." Grissom was trying to sound uncaring, and that was hard for him. All he wanted was to see how much the man cared about his subornment. "We are thinking about letting you go. Watson, however, will stay in the prisons to await trial for war crimes, as well as cases of prison abuse. You have information that can help us stop Jasper and that is more valuable, than anything Watson can offer."

"Sir, forgive me for being rude, but I will not help you unless Watson is freed. He has changed, and knows what he did is wrong. Nevertheless, Watson is young and does not deserve to spend rest of his life in prison. Sir, if you would please, just have mercy on him. I would take whatever prison sentence he was given on myself, as well as my own." Larry meant every word he said.

"You would take his sentence, no matter what the verdict was, even if it were a death sentence?"

Larry was quiet, closed his eyes, then took a deep breath, "Yes, sir, I would. He doesn't deserve to die. I do for what I've done. Please, sir, I am begging you to forgive him and have mercy on him."

"You know what's so funny about this?" Grissom asked Larry. "That's the exact same thing he said about you. He asked us to have mercy on you. I can see the change in both of you. Because of the love you have shown, and the fact you are willing to take responsibility for your actions, I'm willing to give all of you another chance at your freedom. You and Watson are to be released today."

Larry sat there dumbfounded, "Thank you, Mr. Grissom." Shaking the man's hand, he added, "I will help you in any way I can to get rid of Jasper."

David smiled, "I know you will, we'll keep in touch, General Johnson. Consider yourself drafted," Grissom said, and then he left the room.

Larry looked to Mike, his former best friend; who had worked so hard to get Carl and himself released. "Thanks Mike, but I have a question for you."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what's the question."

"Do you have room on your couch for one more person?"

"Sure, I do, Larry, after all, you're still family."

Lewis was waiting outside the prison, with Carl, Samantha, and Mellissa. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and he was grateful for everything that had happened. He enjoyed the freedom that he had, as well as the Salvation that his closest friends and family had found.

There was another war brewing, between the agents of the Devil and the soldiers of Christ. He knew who would win in the end, Jesus Christ. The only question was when he would return. Until then they would all continue to pray and be ready for the Supreme Commander to take control of his army.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Baptism

That night everyone stayed at Mike's house, talking, telling stories, eating pizza, and playing all kinds of games. It was a wonderful time to forget about the past and to look forward to the future that the Lord had given them all. Their friend, Sam, was released at seven from the hospital, and was coming over to join them. They couldn't wait to see him.

Mike and Larry were talking about things that happened when they were kids. Like the time Larry fell out of the fishing boat when a snake dropped on him. They later learned that is was a harmless chicken snake. They laughed about the good old days. While the younger men played cards.

It was so late when things started to wind down. Mellissa took Sam home. Carl crashed on the floor in the living room, Lewis against the wall. Samantha went to bed upstairs in Lewis's room. The only two still awake was Mike and Larry, and they were both talking.

"Lewis told me what happened to Anne. I'm sorry about that."

"Me too, that was when I decided devote my time to the military permanently. I was so hurt, so destroyed that I didn't know what to do. Instead of me bringing Lewis to you or your family, I sent him to boarding school away from everyone and everything. I blamed Grissom because the investigation that had been done said it was his men that bombed the mall. Did you know that Anne was pregnant, when she died? She went back in at the last minute to buy a baby blanket."

Mike sat there thinking. His beautiful sister had been pregnant. Anne had been so sweet, caring, and loved by everyone she met. Yet, she'd died a horrible, painful death that had taken not only her but her unborn child as well.

"I now know it wasn't Grissom and his men. I should have known better then. He would never have attacked civilians. Boy was I stupid."

"You know better now and that's what matters. I'm not mad at you, Larry. Your son is a wonderful young man. He's strong and has so much faith. You should be proud of him."

"I am proud of him. He even stood up to me and everyone else and told the truth."

That Saturday they all went to the park for a baptism and a picnic. Mike had talked to Carl about Baptism, point out that is was a commandment from the Lord to show the church that you had been born again and wanted to follow the Lord. Lewis and Larry talked to Mike and decided to be baptized as well.

The small park had a creek that was around five feet deep and the cleanest water, which sparkled in the sunlight. In the middle of the creek was the pastor of Mike's church, Cameron Pierce. Mike took Lewis's hand and they both walked to the middle of the creek to stand before Cameron. "Lewis Johnson, do you promise to serve the Lord for as long as you live?"

"I do," said Lewis.

"Then I baptize you, in the name of the Father, and in the name of the Son, and the Holy Spirit." Taking Lewis's hand and placing it over the mouth and nose, Cameron then took his other hand and placed it behind Lewis's back. He gently leaned Lewis back into the water until he was completely submerged in the creek.

As Lewis came up out of the cleansing water for the first time he could remember, there was no stress, and he felt truly at peace. There was no condemnation, just forgiveness. He was a new creation in Christ, and nothing would change that. He had finally taken off the nasty dirty clothes he had been wearing all his life to put on the clothes of righteousness. He looked up to the sky, and raised his hands to rejoice and praise the Lord. The peace that surpassed all understanding was upon not only him, but his family and friends as well.

He stood on the creek bank, watching as his father was baptized. Lewis was more than relieved to see his dad saved. They were a family once more. He wondered for a moment how proud his mom would have been to have the both of them saved. Lewis smiled and praised the Lord each time one of them was baptized. There was hope, love, and freedom to be found through Jesus Christ; and no one could take that away from him. Blessed be name of the Lord Jesus, forever.

A-Men.


End file.
